Frosted Bows
by Beccag7
Summary: This is my first FanFic, and I wanted to see how it went. Cupid is saved by Jack Frost one night after she was being chased by nightmares sent by Pitch. The boogieman has been after her for two weeks and no one knows why. When Cupid is chosen as a new Guardian, will she find it herself with a winter spirit, or will Pitch fall for her as well? Flames okay, but not TOO harsh. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I have had one of my geeky, grammar besties (thanks Kat, love ya!) proof read it for me. The only problem is that my apostrophe and **_**_hyphen keys on my computer do not work. I will attempt to copy and paste most of i, so it should not be a HUGE problem, but computers are weird, so it might not work to well. I will try to change my cover photo to one of the pics i drew of my OC, but this one is close enough for now. _**

**_For the readers who like sorta knowing who is writing, My pen name is Rebecca (yes, yes I did name my OC after me because i had a lack of names that sounded good, and basically the OC is me. I am in love with Jack Frost. dont kill me. but yes, physical features suck as skin color and hair length/color are the same as mine)._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

...

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_** ?'s POV**_

Music.

That's the first thing I remember.

I don't know the name of the song, and the tune has long been lost, but it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. And probably ever will.

I was being lifted into the cold air. The music still playing. I was scared, but silent, listening to the lulling ballad. Then I saw the moon. Big, bright, perfect. I knew instantly that the moon wasn't just a rock in space, but something more.

The music still playing, I was gently set down onto the frosted grass below. I looked around at my surroundings. A frozen lake with forest on either side. It was really pretty. Then I saw what I was wearing. Black skin-tight jeans, brown knee-high boots, and a pink strapless shirt that ended at my hips with a sweetheart neckline, and two lavender belts strung across my hips. I looked kind of like a hunter. I also had on a silver locket. It was in the shape of a heart, with pink and purple gemstones lining the edges. I opened it, to see what was inside. Suddenly, there was purple, pink, and white dust surrounding me. When it cleared, I was changed. I was now wearing a pink, knee-length one-shoulder dress, and had on a roman-style headdress. My shoes looked like they belonged on a professional ballerina. White flats, with criss-crossing strings that tied up just below my knee. But there was one gigantic change. I had wings. Not prissy butterfly wings. No, big, beautiful, angelic wings that sparkled in the moonlight. I decided to try them out, so I took a deep breath and pushed off with all my might! Cold wind rushing past my face, long, dirty blonde hair flapping behind me. They worked amazingly well for a first try.

Then I realized the music was still playing. So I followed it to its source. I touched down back at the lake and took a better look into the woods. What I saw amazed me. It was the most perfectly carved bow I had ever seen! So that's where the music was coming from! It was almost as if it were calling my name. Not like I knew my name, though. I took hold of the bow and the music stopped. Pulling back on the string, and white arrow with a color-changing heart shaped tip appeared, strung perfectly. I shot it at a nearby tree, aiming for a certain spot, and let loose my arrow. A hole appeared in the center. The arrow not only hit its target, it went through it. So I decided to keep the bow.

I heard a village nearby. When I got there, I started asking around. The usual, you know. "Where am I? Do you know me. Can you help me." Everyone ignored me. So I decided to stop a little girl running after her friend. "Hi-" I said, before she ran through me. Yes you heard me right. Through me. The girl ran THROUGH me. Discouraged, I left. As soon as I was out of earshot of the village, I hear a voice calling to me. "I know you have many questions, and they will be answered in due time, but for now you only need to know a three things," the voice said, "one; Your name is Cupid. Two; your name used to be Rebecca Melody. Three; do not ever let the darkness corrupt you." That was all the Man In The Moon ever told me. And that was exactly 301 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Chased

**_Chapter 2: Chased_**

**_Rebecca's POV_**

Ugh. The same thing. Night, after night, after night. I was speeding around Burgess, the town I woke up in, being chased. I don't know what they were supposed to be, but to me they looked like horses made of black swirling sand. About two weeks ago, these attacks started. A bigger and harder one each night. The first night I realized that my arrows could destroy about two horses per hit. So I was flying around aimlessly shooting arrows behind me hoping to hit some of the fifty horses following me.

Tonight was the worst attack yet. There was no way I was going to hold them off in the air. I had to take this to the ground, but I couldn't risk accidentally hurting a mortal. The lake! I swerved and flew straight through the pack of horses towards the forever frozen lake. I still have no idea how it stays like that. Landing swiftly on the ice, I pulled five arrows, getting ready to shoot. "Well, isn't someone the feisty little warrior," said a voice like silk behind me. I turned to see a tall, dark man wearing a long, black robe. "Whatever you want from me, I can promise you won't get it," I said hastily. The man laughed, his eyes glinting like a cat's, "I have my ways," he leaned in, and a hand came up, grabbing my neck, choking me, lifting me off the ground as I shot one more arrow. "I just want that pretty little-" he was interrupted by another voice. "Pitch!" It yelled. The dark man, Pitch, dropped me. I was gasping for breath as a boy about my age with snow white hair, pale skin, and a blue hoodie dropped in behind me. He pushed me off the ice, onto the snowbanks on the other side of the lake, as far away from he and Pitch as the boy could get me. "Frost," hissed Pitch, "why is it always you?" Frost? As in Jack Frost? The boy laughed and answered, "Just lucky I guess." The boy, I now saw as Jack Frost, then shot a beam of ice at Pitch, hitting him in the leg, and he flew away. "This had nothing to do with you, Frost!" screamed Pitch as he retreated.

Jack came over and asked, "you okay?" I was starting to get annoyed. I had it under control. One more moment and the arrow that I had shot before pitch tried to choke me would have hit him in the back! "I'm fine," I said, "I had it under control." Jack smirked, "Didn't look like it." Now I really was getting angry, "I had just shot an... ARROW!" I just remembered the arrow, and it was flying towards Jack's back! I pulled him down just in time for the arrow to hit the tree I was leaning against. "Sorry, like I was saying. I had just shot a rebounding arrow behind that guy, a few more moments, and it would have hit him right in the back!" Now I was furious. No one understands me, and now I looked weak. I took off flying as fast as I could. Jack just stood there, dumbfounded. He called out to me, "at least tell me your name!" I decided to give him a hint, instead. I shot one of my heart-tipped arrows at the ground near his feet. He looked at it, and realization hit him. "Cupid! Come back!" He yelled, but I was too far away to hear.

_**Jack's POV**_

I had just finished my rounds for the night and was going back home to my lake, when I saw Pitch standing there, on the ice. Only he wasn't alone. He had some girl in his grasp, holding her at least a foot above the ice with one hand. She looked like she needed help, so I flew down as fast as I could. "Pitch!" I yelled. Pitch dropped the girl and I landed in front of her. I pushed her off the ice and onto the snowbanks on the other side of the lake. "Frost," Pitch snarled, "why is it always you?" "Just lucky I guess," I retorted back as I shot him in the leg with an ice beam. "This had nothing to do with you Frost!" Pitch screamed as he flew away.

I ran over to the girl who was sitting against a tree; she seemed just fine, but I wanted to hear her say so, just to make sure I didn't need to take her to North's. "You okay?" I asked. "I'm fine," she said, sounding annoyed, "I had it under control." "Didn't look like it," I said. Now she really did look angry, "I had just shot an-" her eyes grew wide, "ARROW!" She yelled as she pulled me down just in time for a white arrow to hit the tree she was leaning against. "Sorry, as I was saying, I had just shot a rebounding arrow behind that guy. A few more moments, and it would have hit him in the back!" Now she looked even angrier. Then the girl, whose name I still didn't know, took off flying. I screamed after her, "at least let me know your name!" She never told me her name, she didn't need to. Because after I yelled that, she stopped and shot an arrow at the ground near my feet. Realization hit me as she was flying away. "Cupid! Come back!" I yelled, but she was too far away to hear me. That didn't matter, I had to get the the pole, quickly, to tell North that Black was back.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Guardian

**_Hey guys! Its BECCA! duh... So i have actually written like, 14 chapters of this fanfic already. So I will be posting quite a bit, or maybe just in multi chapter increments. anyway, my friend, Kat, has proof read all of them so far. I am still writing the fanfic, though, so after about chapter 14 things might start to slow down. Until then, the chapters will hopefully get longer. In case you have forgotten, my apostrophe and hyphen keys do not work on my computer, so the authors notes might be a bit messed up, but the rest of the chapter SHOULD be okay. Virtual cookies to any reviews! Please! I really wanna know if Im doing well! Oh, and I also have an idea blooming in my strange mind about Pitch. Something along the lines of... he falls in love with a mortal girl and kidnaps her. You know, the usual. Alright, Ive droned on long enough. Without Further Adieu, Chapter 3 of Frosted Bows!_**

**_..._**

_**Chapter 3: A New Guardian **_

_**Jack's POV**_

I flew through the window in North's office at full speed, to find him staring at a stack of paper mumbling to himself, "nice, nice, nice, nice, naughty, borderline, nice, borderline." I cleared my throat, hoping he would notice that.

"Aahh! Jack! Good to see you again," said North, "how are things?" I wanted to tell him about Cupid, but I couldn't bring myself to it. So I simply said, "Pitch is back."

His face suddenly turned serious, "PHIL!" He yelled as my favorite yeti, Phil, came rushing in, "go make preparations, ve are going to have company." North and I then went into the globe room, the lights on the giant sphere bright and shining like always. He went over to the main panel andactivated the Northern Lights.

About five minutes later, a big hole opened up in the middle of the floor, and a giant rabbit hopped out, looking annoyed. "North, betta be good," Great, why is Bunny always the first one here? "Easta's just around tha corner," said Bunny. "Come on Bunny, Easter isn't Christmas!" said North. "Oh, come on, North! You saw what happened two years ago! They are just as important!" Claimed Bunny. The two were now locked in a battle of holidays, and they didn't notice the hummingbird-human hybrid that flew in motioning wildly to her fairies where to go. "Hi Tooth," I said, "how's it been?" "Great Jack! Haven't seen you in a while, how about you?" Tooth chattered away so quickly I almost couldn't understand her. Just as I was about to answer her question, a golden bi-plane flew in through the large window in the ceiling. "Ah! Sandy, thank you for coming!" Bellowed North. A golden question mark appeared above Sandy's head, "we are about to get to that," I said.

Just then, the Man in the Moon appeared in the window. "Manny! Good to see you, old friend!" North said loudly, "I am sure you know of our little problem?" "Problem? What problem?" Asked Tooth. No one answered her. The moon shone brightly as if to say he already knew, and then a shadow of our least favorite spirit appeared on the floor. "Pitch?" asked a shocked Bunny and Tooth at the same time as Sandy signed along. "Yeah," I said, kinda quietly. "I saw him a couple of hours ago on my lake, holding a girl," I don't know why, but I decided not to tell them that the girl had been Cupid. "I got him away from her, but he is definitely back." "Manny, what must we do?" asked North, exactly like he did two years ago.

Manny responded by shining a bright, white, moonbeam at the center of the floor, opening a small chamber that I didn't even know was there. Then a large, clear, crystal rose out of the ground. "Guys!" Tooth said excitedly, "do you know what this means?" The big four nodded along while I stood there dumbly. North noticed my confused expression and said, "Manny is choosing a new Guardian." I gasped. "I wonder who it's gonna be?" said Tooth quietly, "five dollars says it's the-" she was interrupted by Bunny, "don't you DARE say Groundhog!" He continued to hope by not-so-quietly praying to himself, "please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Suddenly a pink light filled the room, it was coming from the crystal. Slowly, a figure started to form like a hologram above the crystal. I gasped again. I knew that girl. That was the girl from the lake, that was Cupid. Only this Cupid wasn't wearing the dress I had seen her in. No, she was wearing brown knee-high boots, black skinny jeans, two lavender belts loosely hanging from her waist and a pink strapless shirt. She looked more like a hunter than the fragile-looking female I had seen at the lake.

"Oh, no. Not her," said Bunny, angrily, "I already have to deal with him, I am not working with both Cupid AND Jack!" "Oh finally, another girl in the group!" Said Tooth happily. Sandy looked happy, I guess he and the groundhog don't get together very well either. And North finally spoke up, "well, are we going to go get her or not?" "I'll get 'er," said Bunny, "I am the only one who knows where to look." And with that he tapped his foot twice on the ground, and jumped into the hole that appeared next to him. All that was left was a small, purple flower.

**_..._**

**_Hope you liked it! please tell me if there is anything I can do to get better! I am planning on sending this link to an old ELA teacher, so seriously, tell me if you see anything wrong with the story. _**

**_The next chapter costs 3 (Three) Reviews, favorites, OR follows. _**

**_yes, they can be mixed up._**

**_Becca OUT!_**

**_(\(\_**

**_(`.`)_**

**_o..( )( )_**

**_(do you like my Bunny?)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Summoned

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! they were pretty much all along the lines of `I like this keep going.`(yes, wrong punctuation right there, but again. my apostrophe and hyphen keys do not work...)**_

_**Shoutouts to:**_

_**PrancerDancer, JeffTheKiller24, and Giest for reviewing!**_

_**I am posting two chapters at once because they are both pretty short, and they are both ready. so without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

**_Chapter 4: Summoned_**

**_Rebecca's POV_**

A white dove flew onto my finger. He was coming to tell me that he had finished his job and I now needed to go do mine. I know what you're thinking, 'shouldn't Cupid's helpers be flying babies.' No. Because I cannot be seen, but my helpers can, so they needed to be something semi-normal. They are all doves. They don't do all the work, though. They just get the couple attracted to each other with some dust that flies off their wings when they fly by. I have to actually shoot the arrow.

The dove left a slip of paper in my hand with the two people's names and what city they were in.

_ -'Lizzie Miles and Alan Whites. Paris, France.'_

Ooh! I love Paris! I took off full speed towards the city of love.

"Uh, hi Lizzie," stuttered a voice about twenty meters to my left. "Who are you?" Asked another, feminine, voice. "Whites, Alan Whites," said the voice in a really bad James Bond mimmic, "you know, from home room?" Aww! That is so sweet! He's trying to hide some roses behind his back! But she sounds like she doesn't even know he's there. Let's fix that. I took my bow and pulled back, and a white arrow appeared. "Gotta aim this just right," I whispered to what I thought was myself. Just then, I saw a flash of blue. It scared me so much that it caused me to loose the arrow! Thankfully, it hit the girl right in the back, then rebounded and hit the boy in the chest! "Bullseye," I said, happily. I took out my pink iPod (that I may or may not have snatched from an Apple store five years ago) and started playing my favorite song, the E.T. cover by Tiffany Alvord. I then started to walk slowly through alleyways until I got somewhere I could take off from.

Another flash of blue, then an Australian accent, "Still ruining lives? Doesn't it get a bit old?" I turned around, insulted. "I don't cause drama, that is purely their choice. I put people who are meant to be together, together Nothing more, nothing less. Now come out where I can see you." The Bunny came out, like I asked. "What do you want, Bunny?" I asked. "Not much, I just needed your help in finding something," he said. "And that would be?" I said, getting a little frustrated. "You," he said as two big...things... grabbed my shoulders and stuffed me into a red sack. "Hey! What's the big idea? When I get outta here, you're gonna wish you were never born, Rabbit!" I screamed. "Now, is that nice?" He asked, then I heard him whisper, "North Pole." I heard the shattering of glass, and then I was tossed into the air, landing on a hard floor. I could hear Bunny say something as he hopped out of one of his tunnels, and I realized my head hurt, but then everything went black.

**_..._**

**_Told ya it was short, but I am adding a chapter right after this one... _**

**_like, in the next twenty minutes or so._**

**_And the Next chapter plays a big part for Rebecca._**

**_(\(\_**

**_(`.`)_**

**_o..( )( )_**


	5. Chapter 5: Music

_**Hey peeps! Its Becca! so i did recently (as in the last 20 minutes) post chapter four. I will be trying to post everyday, at least until chapter 14, so i should have at least a week before I get slower. I have actually pre written that far. My friend Kat is currently proof reading chapter 14. The story is still in progress, and I guess it is going to be really long. Again, give me your thoughts on the Pitch in Love story idea, i wanna go through with it, but I need ideas for the plot.**_

_**and without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

_** Chapter 5: Music**_

_**Jack's POV**_

When the portal opened, and the sack flew through, it was total déjà vu. The sack, the shushing. But then, the bag never opened. It just sat there, unmoving. A couple of elves approached it, and started to lift up the top of the bag, only to see Cupid laying there, unconscious. "What are we gonna do? Just leave her there?" I asked, because I truly didn't know. It seemed un-ceremonial to keep her laying there, but at the same time, I wouldn't know where to put her, either. We only had enough rooms for the five Guardians, and were in the process of building one for her. "It would be more polite to take her out of bag," said North, "but room isn't finished yet."

Then Tooth piped up, "how about the Music room? Doesn't it have a decent size couch?" "Perfect," said Bunny, "but what are we gonna do with this?" He asked as he held up her bow, "we don't want her to start shooting at us before we can explain." Duh. "Why don't you just hold onto it for now," I said, knowing Cupid would be most mad at him for actually getting her. "Good idea, Jack," said North, "now, who wants to take her to the music room?" "I'll do it," I said, "it's right next to mine, isn't it?" Sandy nodded. So I picked Cupid up bridal style, and flew slowly to the Music room.

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I woke up laying on a couch, and I had absolutely no idea where I was. My head hurt, probably from the fresh bruise hidden beneath my hair from the contact with the floor. I sat up, and looked at the room I was in. The walls were a bright red, with gold lining, and instruments from the harmonica to the harp were stung all around the room. There was the couch that I was laying on, two big chairs, and benches all over. Then I saw the Grand Piano. Being Cupid, I am the master of love songs, which means I have to be able to play most instruments. But the piano is my favorite.

I went over and sat on the bench and started to play. I had never had lessons, it just kind of...came to me. Sure enough, Touch The Skin (one of my favorite songs on the piano) was flying outta me. I got up, but I kept playing. I found out about 20 years ago that when I am focused enough on the music, I can play as many instruments as I want. It is kind of like directing, only every so often I have to either air-play or actually play the instrument to keep it going. So I went over the the harp, and started playing a simple three-note chord that corresponded with the piano. Then I grabbed a violin and started to play the melody my bow had been making before I found it. Speaking of which, where was my bow?

I was interrupted by Jack. Yes, THE Jack from the lake. He opened the door while my back was turned and made the mistake of tapping me on the shoulder. I flipped him onto the couch I had woken up on. "Ouch," he said, "didn't know you packed such a punch."

_**Jack's POV**_

I heard the piano in the music room, obviously Cupid woke up. As I was walking over to the room, I heard a harp and a violin start to play along with the piano. "Who else could be in there with her?" I said to myself as I sped up. Opening the door to the Music room, I saw her playing the violin, while the piano and the harp were playing themselves. Then she let go of the violin and it started floating in the air, playing ITSELF. She started to airplay the harp, and it changed its chords to match what she was doing.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Suddenly I was flipping through the air, landing on the couch. "Ouch," I said, "didn't know you packed such a punch." "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Why did that rabbit have those two things shove me in a bag? Where is my bow? Heck, where am I?" She started to yell. "You're-" I started, but then I was cut off by a deep, Russian voice. North came in, red coat and all, "You are in The North Pole, but we call it Santoff Claussen,"

**_..._**

**_Okay, so thats it for today. cookies to the first couple of reviews._**

**_Jack: did you really make her FLIP me?_**

**_Me: uh huh. had to do SOMETHING_**

**_Rebecca: I liked it_**

**_Bunny: so did I. =P_**

**_Pitch: I loved it. now, when do I get to show up again?_**

**_Me: Shut up, youre the bad guy. Later._**

**_Becca OUT_**


	6. Chapter 6: Me?

_**Hey Guys! Its Becca! I am sorry I am posting so late, but I was really busy **__**today. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I love seeing all the comments.**_ _**Again, please tell me your thoughts on the Pitch Black Love Story thing. I really do want to go through with it, but I wont if no one likes the idea. **_

_**And without further Adieu...**_

_**...**_

**_Chapter 6: Me?_**

**_Rebecca's POV_**

"You are in the North Pole, but we call it Santoff Claussen." "The North Pole," I asked, "Wouldn't that make you-" I was interrupted by the man in the red coat. "The one and only Santa Clause, but for conversation sake, call me North." Okay, now I knew who this guy was, but that still didn't answer my question, why was I at the North Pole? "And I'm here because..." "We're getting to that," said Jack, "come on."

So we walked out of the room into a hallway. There was so much commotion, little triangular things were running everywhere, and there were more of those things that shoved me into the sack. "What are those?" I asked Jack. "The little ones are elves, and the big hairy things are yetis," he waved to one in particular as we passed it, "hi Phil!"

I was still mad at that stupid rabbit for shoving me into a sack, and knocking me unconscious, but he was nowhere to be found. And neither was my bow. The three of us turned a corner into a very large room with a giant globe in the middle of it. There was also a huge window in the roof. "I will go to fetch the others," said North as he left the room.

Flitting and floating around the room was what looked like a cross between a peacock, hummingbird, and person. She had miniature versions of herself flying all around, one of which came over to Jack and started to sit of his shoulder. "Hey Baby Tooth, how's it been?" He asked it, Baby Tooth I guess she was called, squeaked in response.

Just then, one of my little doves flew right by Jack and his little friend, causing her to fall of his shoulder and into his hoodie. "Sorry," I said, "they get a little bit exited sometimes." The dove flew onto my finger, and handed me another slip of paper.

_ -'Jessica Lawrence and Arnold Chaffer. Dallas, Texas.'_

Great, I thought. Already behind on my work, and all because of this mess I'm in right now. "For the third time, is someone gonna tell me why I'm here right now? I'm already behind on my work," I said, a little loudly.

Just then three figures approached us from the hallway. One of them was North, the second one was that stupid rabbit, and the third was someone I hadn't seen in about 100 years, Sandman. "You are here because you are now Guardian!" Shouted North happily. Suddenly there was a parade of yetis holding large brass instruments, playing what sounded like a marching band song. Running around my feet were more of those triangular elves, looking quite happy. One of the yetis went over the North and handed him a large book that looked like it hadn't been used in over 100 years. There was so much noise, and I couldn't think clearly. So I did the next best thing. I yelled at the top of my lungs, "STOP!"

The music silenced, and everyone ceased their movement. "Why would you think I want to be a Guardian?" I asked. "I know what you do, you keep the children believing. I'm sorry, but that's not what I want. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm bows, arrows, and Valentines. There is no way I'm a Guardian."

Tooth looked absolutely horrified, Bunny seemed to be getting mad, Sandy and Jack both had understanding looks on their faces, and North just stood there and said, "I think you misunderstand," he said. "We aren't called Guardians because we protect other Immortals, like you seem to think," he then walked over to the big globe with lights all over it. "Each one of these lights is a child that believes in us. We do try our best to keep them that way, but we also have to protect them from bad spirits. Like The boogeyman. Pitch Black."

I had to think for a moment, wasn't the guy at lake named Pitch? "Wait," I said, "back up, Pitch? You mean that guy that has been trying to kill me for the last two weeks?" Everyone looked shocked now. "You know him?" Asked Tooth, "how?" I shrugged, "like I said, the guys been sending these weird horse things after me for the past couple of weeks, only yesterday he actually showed himself. He tried to choke me and said he wanted something that I had. Though he never had the chance to say what."

Everybody looked confused, except Jack. "What do you mean he never got to tell you what?" asked North. "Well, Jack kinda interrupted our little talk," I said. Everybody was now glaring at the winter spirit. "You told us you saved a girl from Pitch yesterday," scolded Bunny, "but you somehow FORGOT to mention said girl was Cupid?" A little question mark appeared above Sandy's head. All Jack said was, "whoops."

**_Jack's POV_**

Great. She had to bring up what happened yesterday. Now everybody is mad at me. All I could think of saying was, "whoops." Cupid saw my expression and looked sorry, "but he really did help. Sure I had shot a rebounding arrow at Pitch, but by the time it got there I probably would have passed out from the lack of oxygen anyway. He came right on time." Thanks C. Everybody's expressions softened. "Back to matters at hand," said North, "You have been chosen to be Guardian!" Cupid started to look mad again, "for the second time, I don't want to be a Guardian," she snapped, "what makes you think I can do it? Why wouldn't you pick someone more qualified like, I don't know, Mother Nature?" I personally would think it cool to have MN on the team, but there is a very specific reason that she will never be chosen. She is closely related to Pitch. North laughed, "Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen by Man in Moon." Cupid looked shocked, "Manny?" She asked quietly, "after 301 years, and this is his plan for me? No. Now way. I am not being cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids!" Bunny suddenly got really mad, that was almost exactly what I said when I was chosen. "That's a tad offensive, Mate."

Tooth looked like she was experiencing Déjà vu, "Bunny," she said softly. "No," he scoffed, "anyway, what would Cupid know about bringing JOY to children? All she does is cause boy drama." Cupid looked really mad now, she went up to bunny, not even noticing he was holding her bow, and said, "oh, well I guess it's no hard-boiled egg, but you ever been to a wedding? Yeah, all me there, Joey." I laughed at the new nickname. She just called him a baby kangaroo! Gotta remember that one. They were now right up in each other's faces, but then, he hit her where it hurts. "At least people believe in me, or did you forget about the divorces that follow half those weddings?" Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "Oh gees," said Bunny realizing what he had said. "Rebecca, I'm-" he was cut off by Cupid, "it's Cupid to you, Rabbit!" She screamed and flew off down the hall.

I was really mad at Bunny now, "What was that for?" I yelled at him, "isn't it obvious that she would be sensitive there?" Only, that wasn't the only reason I was mad. It's hard to admit it, but I think Cupid is kinda cute. She is Cupid though. "I'm gonna go talk to her," I said as I walked over and took the bow away from him "think about it, Bunny. You didn't prove anything." And I flew off down the hall after Cupid.

_**...**_

_**Thanks for reading! I will try to make the chapters longer, but when I am stuck writing them on google docs on my phone, because the apostrophe and hyphen keys dont work on my computer, it seems longer than it is.**_

_**The next chapter costs four review/follows/favorites. they CAN be mixed up.**_

_**Jack: That long?**_

_**Me: you obviously dont trust my readers.**_

_**Jack: But I wanna see where this goes!**_

_**Me: Whiner**_

_**Jack: am not**_

_**Me: are too.**_

_**Jack: am not**_

_**Me: are too. and if you disagree, I can have Pitch kill you off early in the story.**_

_**Pitch: I think I like that idea.**_

_**Me: it was a threat, blackhead. I am NOT killing off one of my main characters this early in the story...**_

_**Jack: so you ARENT going to kill me if I say I am NOT a whiner?**_

_**Me: Everybody just SHUT up so I can go to BED! I have to get up early tomorrow!**_

_**Jack/Pitch: =|**_

_**Me: Thats more like it!**_

_**Becca OUT!**_

_**(\(\**_

_**(`.`)**_

_**o..( )( )**_

_**(Bunny made by keyboard! =D)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

_**Hey Guys! Its Becca! So here is my latest (sorta) chapter of Frosted Bows! As I have said before, I have written this thing so far in advance, like 15 or so. I will attempt to update daily, but I should definitely be able to get it out once every two days. I know how you feel when an author takes FOREVER to update. I am currently reading an ROTG fanfic that only has four chapters in it, and it has stayed that way for like, two weeks! Anyway, thanks to Kat for proof reading this chapter, along with two other girls at my school who have seen the fanfic. It is getting really popular. Shoutouts to everybody who reviewed/favorited/followed. I love you all.**_

_**And I realized that I forgot to put in the diclaimers in my first few chapters...**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters in this story EXCEPT for Rebecca. All others belong to Dreamworks Animations. I do not own the lyrics to any songs used in these chapters either. **_

_**Now, without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 7: Explanations**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

"Rebecca I'm-" I cut him off. I could tell he thought he was sorry, but this is how it always played out. "It's Cupid to YOU, Rabbit!" I screamed and flew off down the hall, to the Music room I woke up in. Out of all the spirits, a quarter of them thought I was some kind of flying angel-baby, an eighth didn't really care (that was the kind I liked), an eighth thought I was some kind of love-struck girl who fell in love with every other boy she came across, and Bunny's half thought I had absolutely EVERYTHING to do with love. I don't. Bunny's kind was the type I hated most. They thought I caused the boy drama, the divorces, the bad dates. I don't. I have a huge book, three times larger than the one North had earlier, back at my Palace (which I never use). That book is called the Bibliamor, or 'Book of Love', and it has the names of every human that ever has, and ever will live, along with their soulmate-if they have one- next to it. It starts with Adam and Eve, and ends with unnamed. It's sad, the last human ever, will die at one minute, twelve seconds due to the apocalypse.

I reached the door to the music room, and went in. The grand piano was still I'm the middle of the room, so I went over and started to pound my feelings out on the keys. Pretty soon, Had a Bad Day was springing out of my hands. So I decided to add the harp and a saxophone.

_**Jack's POV**_

I heard the piano again, along with harp, sax, and a voice. She sounded really pretty.

_You had a bad day_

_ You're takin' one down_

_ You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_ You say you don't know_

_ You tell me don't lie_

_ You work on a smile, and you go for a ride,_

_ You had bad day!_

_ You had a bad day!_

I knew that song from somewhere. Her version was 1000 times better, with the harp and the saxophone, and her singing along. When I got to the music room, I opened the door slowly (I didn't want to get flipped again) and knocked once it was fully opened. "Uh, hi Cupid. I've got your bow, if you want it." The music stopped, and Cupid turned around to look at me, her eyes still stained with tears. "Thanks," she said quietly, "and don't call me Cupid, it's to formal."

"Well then what do you want me to call you." I asked. "Rebecca." Was all she said, then she came over and I gave her the bow. I noticed that it started to glow a very faint pink around her hand after it was completely in her grasp. Kind of like my staff. I needed to say something, "so, tell me about the floating violin and self-playing harp I saw earlier," was all I could think of. Apparently, This was the right question to ask, 'cause her face lit up.

_**Rebecca's POV**_

"So, tell me about the floating violin and self-playing harp I saw earlier," Jack said, hesitantly. Excited was I. I completely forgot about the Bunny incident, "I haven't figured it out completely yet, but since I'm Cupid, I am the master of love songs. When you think about it, I would have to be able to play most instruments for that to be true." I said, "and about twenty or so years ago, I figured out that if I was focused enough on the song, I could play more than one instrument, like what you saw." Jack looked like he had just discovered electricity or something!

"That is so cool!" He said, then started to bombard me with more questions, "How many instruments can you play? What's your favorite? Why are you dressed like that and not in the dress I saw you in at the lake? Where are all your arrows? And what's the deal with Bun-" I stopped him before he could finish that last question. "Let me answer all of the other ones before I tell you about Joey in there. Let's see, I can play every instrument. Some better than others. I like piano the most, but the entire strings section is a close second. My locket allows me to change depending on the situation and if I need my wings or not. And my bow creates arrows every time I pull on the string, so I have an unlimited supply," I said all in one breath. I was a bit excited.

"And about Bunny?" Jack asked. "There are four categories that most spirits fall into when they think of me," I started to say slowly, "about a quarter of all spirits don't know me, and think I am some kind of flying angel-baby thing. About an eighth of spirits don't really care, and another eighth think I'm some love-struck girl who falls for every other guy on the street. Then you have Bunny's kind. Half of all the spirits think of Cupid, and they think of love. Love problems, relationships, drama. They think I cause all the problems as well as the good things. But I don't. I can't over-ride hormones, the boy problems are all their doing." Jack looked confused, "okay, I understand that, but how do you know who goes with who? And what's with the doves?" I laughed a little nervously, "I have a huge book, like three times larger than the one North had earlier, and it has the names of every human that ever has, and ever will live. Along with their soulmate next to them. It's called the Bibliamor." It felt good to finally say this in front of someone. "And where is this book?" asked Jack. Oops, I forgot to tell him about the Castle... "I have a Castle and it's there, but I have never actually read the book, that's where the doves come in."

_**Jack's POV**_

"That's where the doves come in," said Rebecca. That confused me a bit. If she has never read the book, how do the doves help? "Let me explain," she said, obviously seeing the look of confusion on my face, "you see, the doves are basically born with the ability to sense if a couple from the book is near." "And so they come and tell you that?" I asked. "Not exactly," she replied, "unlike me, they actually can mess with hormones. They have a powder that flies off their wings when they fly near the couple that gets them attracted to each other. Then they fly to me with a slip of paper that had the girl's name, the boy's name, and the city they're in. Then I go there, and shoot the arrow." "Oh! That would explain the dove flying frantically in earlier?" I said. "Yup," Rebecca replied, popping the 'p'.

"Rebecca, do you want to go back and talk to the others now?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. Her face lowered, "I think I'll stay here for now," she said quietly. I felt sorry for her. All that work that she does, and most people completely misunderstand her. "Okay, but if you need anything, you know who to ask," I said. Then she did something completely unexpected. She hugged me.

"Thanks for at least listening, it felt really good to get all that off my chest," she said, tearing up. "Any time," I said, hoping something like this would happen again. I don't know what it was, but when I was around her, everything seemed fine, like Pitch didn't exist, like Bunny and I didn't hate each other's guts, like the summer spirits didn't over-react when I froze their beaches. Everything seemed perfect around her.

_**...**_

_**Thanks for Reading! Please review! I love all of you, and for some reason, I havent gotten any flames. Thats a good thing, right? means the right kind of people are reading!**_

_**The song used was Bad Day by Daniel Powter.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Okay (And sweet room!)

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been REALLY busy with schoolwork and soccer and theatre stuff. Anyway, I have written further into the story, and Im now working on chapter 15. I really hope the chapters are getting longer, but again, when I am doing most of the writing on my phone on google docs, it looks longer than it actually is. anyway, **_

_**HAPPY REALLY LATE HALLOWEEN!**_

_**Okay, so I am really annoyed with my phone right now. It is CONVINCED it is Christmas. Let me tell you the story...**_

_**so last year, I downloaded some Christmas music from Straight No Chaser (one of the COOLEST Groups EVER! All A Capella (i think thats how you spell it). Anyway, after Christmas that year, I deleted it from my phone. But then I got the 5c about a month ago and downloaded music that I had on my other phone. Now that shouldnt be a problem, except that it is playing the Christmas music from the **_**_iCloud! I cannot get it to stop! I have given up, so I am writing this whilst listening to the Christmas Can Can... ugh._**

**_all Ranting aside, now I need to do the disclaimers..._**

**_I own nothing but my OC Rebecca. All other characters belong to Dreamworks. I do not own the song used in this chapter, that is Taylor Swifts _****_Our_**** Song.**

**_Without further adieu..._**

**_..._**

_**Chapter 8: Okay, and Sweet Room!**_

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I woke up on the couch in the music room again. Only this time, I knew where I was, and why I was there. I stood up and looked at the clock that was near the door. It was a quarter past nine. I went over to the door to find a note that said:

_ - 'There is going to be a breakfast at 10:00 if you wish to join us.' _

_ -North_

Food sounded good. Since I was a spirit, I never really needed to eat, but it is never a bad time for waffles. Or pancakes. Or both! I still had a good forty-five minutes to kill, so I decided to I went over to the acoustic guitar and started to play Taylor Swift's Our Song. I felt like singing along, so why not?

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, Baby is something wrong?_

_I say, Nothing I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong or been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way_

_To my loving bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song._

"Wow, that was amazing," said a voice behind me. I spun around to see Jack standing there in the doorway, "I should have said this yesterday, but you've got a really good voice. Just... Wow." I smiled, "thanks." Jack came closer and went over to the piano. "I remember a few songs, but not many. And none of them are as good as the ones I've heard you doing," he said. I was blushing like a maniac. "Well let's hear them."

_**Jack's POV**_

I heard a guitar in the room next to me. "Sounds like Rebecca's up," I said quietly, and went next door to listen. She always faced away from the door for some reason, but today was no different. I realized how pretty her voice really was, better then the song's artist, and better than anything I've ever heard.

When she finished the song, all I could think of saying was, "wow, that was amazing." She spun around, and blushed. "I should have said this yesterday, but you've got a really good voice. Just...wow." She smiled, "thanks." I went over to the piano and said, "I remember a few songs, but not many, and none as good as the ones I've heard you doing," lie. I probably remember 400 plus songs, but the second part was completely true. They all stunk. I had to think of something to lighten the mood, so I stated playing the first thing that came to mind. Linus and Lucy. You know, from Charlie Brown? I got to the middle with the loud four-note part, and Rebecca joined in with some harmonies that I had never even heard with this song. It. Sounded. Awesome.

When we finished the song, it was time for breakfast. So we walked into the kitchen together to see everyone sitting at a large table. Tooth was looking at us with a smirk. Bunny didn't even take his eyes off his plate, I guess he didn't want to look at Rebecca because of what happened yesterday.

Rebecca and I went over to the cupboard and grabbed a couple bowls of cereal, she also nabbed two waffles. We went to sit down, me between her and Tooth, North and Sandy between her and Bunny.

"So Cupid-," North started, "just call me Rebecca, Cupid is for formal things," Rebecca said. North smiled, "well then, Rebecca, have you made a decision?" She looked down as everybody, even Bunny, looked at her expectantly. "I have," she said. "And that would be?" I asked. Rebecca looked up from her bowl and smiled, "okay." was all she said. Everybody except for Sandy cheered, while he made a bunch of symbols over his head, things like happy faces, musical notes, etc.

**_Bunny's POV_**

"Okay." I didn't know how to react, so I cheered along with everybody else. I really was sorry for what I said yesterday, and I wanted to apologize. Then it hit me, I knew exactly what I had to do. So I excused myself and went to the Warren.

_**Rebecca's POV**_

Bunny suddenly got up and left. I wanted to know where he was going, but right now, I was too happy to care.

"Rebecca, would you like to see your room?" Asked Tooth, "it's almost done, we just need to let you personalize it." Ooooh! My room was almost done AND I get to personalize it! "Okay!" I said, happily. Everybody smiled and North said, "it is two doors down from the Music Room, on the other side of Jack's. We will meet you there after we have finished eating." "Alright," I said. "Hey, how about I come with?" Jack asked, "I haven't seen a room not personalized yet, I wanna see what it looks like." "Fine with me," I said, and started off down the hall.

I found the Music Room and went two doors down, just like North said. Jack needed to stop by his room and grab his staff, because he didn't take it to breakfast. There was a door with a symbol that portrayed me perfectly. A heart was made out of the two main musical symbols, the treble and bass clefs. I opened the door and saw a large, octagonal room with a wide window and balcony.

The first thing I noticed was the big, empty space across from giant pink, circular bed with a beautiful pink, lavender, and white princess-style canopy. A huge walk-in closet had a door on the right side of my room, already filled with clothing from street clothes to things you might wear at a royal ball. Shoes filled the back wall of it, and there was jewelry lining the walls to the left and right of the door. I walked out of the amazing closet and went into the bathroom that opened up right next to the door. There was a heart-shaped sink with pink hand towels, and a heart-shaped spa-tub big enough for two people. There was also a walk-in shower, and a closed off area that housed the toilet (it kinda looked like a large closet from the outside).

Other than that, the room was pretty bland, un-painted walls, un-carpeted floors, etc., but that was because I hadn't yet figured out how I wanted to decorate it. I know that I wanted to change the window shapes into hearts, because that's the way I am, and I was thinking about lavender walls with pink hearts raining down from the top, more on top then on bottom. Wooden floors in the room and the closet, and hot pink and black checkered tile in the bathroom. And I definitely wanted a piano in the empty space.

_**Jack's POV**_

I walked into Rebecca's room and saw her laying, stomach down, feet criss-crossed in the air, on the bed with a sketch pad. I knew I took a while 'getting my staff', but I had actually sent Baby Tooth to explain everything to Bunny, from the types of people to the book. I saw his face when he left the kitchen this morning, he wanted to fix things between him and Rebecca, so I decided to help. I went over a sat down next to her, and saw the picture. It looked like she was drawing what she wanted the room to look like. I gotta admit, when it comes to decor, it's pretty obvious that she was Cupid. Everything was either pink, red, or lavender, and she changed half of the shapes of other things into hearts. But it was tasteful, not overdone in any way.

"I like it," I said, "but it's a little, pink." "I know," she said, not looking up from the paper, "it's supposed to be that way, I gotta be cliché somewhere." We both burst out laughing after a few seconds of silence. "Okay, but about the bed, if you wanted to be cliché, wouldn't that need to be a heart?" We both laughed again, then she claimed, "naw, I like it the way it is."

Tooth flew in, and gasped. "Wow, it's pretty the way it is, it just needs flooring and walls..." We both laughed, "we're working on that," we giggled. "Why are there so many clothes in the closet?" asked Rebecca, "it's more than I could wear in a year!" Tooth blushed, "that was me, I got a little excited." I walked over to the closet and opened the door, and true to her word, clothing lined the side walls, and shoes and jewelry lined the walls next to and in front of me. "Holy-" I started, then I saw a whole section dedicated to ball gowns and formal dresses, "where would she wear these?" I asked. Tooth answered, "umm, did I mention I got a bit excited?" Then we all started laughing again.

"Done," said Rebecca, "where do I take it?" I didn't know either, I would guess North, but Phil wouldn't be bad either. "I'll take it for you, Rebecca," Tooth said happily. She then proceeded to take the sketchbook out of Rebecca's hands and take it out of the room.

_**...**_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

**_Please tell me what you think! I really want to get better!_**

_**Rate and Review and Favorite and Follow and KEEP READING!**_

_**Luv you guys! 3**_

**_Becca, OUT!_**


	9. Chapter 9: I am Sorry

_**Hey Guys! Its Becca! duh...**_

_**Anyway. So I am sorry if I have not updated in a while (I have forgotten how long it has been, so it could have been yesterday for all I know). So this next chapter is a bit short, and it is mostly filler, but things DO get patched up between Bunny and Rebecca, so Its not COMPLETELY useless. Anyway, I am SO MAD! Report cards came **_**_in yesterday, and I had an 89 in one class. There goes a Honor role... And It is all my stupid groups fault! I told them they were researching the wrong thing, and what did they do? THEY IGNORED ME! I told them we were supposed to be researching whether psychoanalysis through video games was possible, and if so where it was being used. But no, they all researched what the effects video games have on the human mind! We would have had a 100 on the project if they had listened to me, but NOOOOO! We ended up getting a freaking 60! Someone kill me, please._**

**_Okay, sorry for Ranting, but I need someone to do it to._**

**_Without further adieu..._**

**_..._**

**_Chapter: 9 I'm Sorry._**

**_Rebecca's POV_**

We spent the day relaxing and watching the yetis out the finishing touches on my room. It's amazing how fast they work. I get to sleep in it tonight. My favorite part is by far the piano. The yetis brought it in last. I realized I never specified anything, so North went all out. The piano itself was white, but it had pink lining on the edges. The keys were white and black, like normal, but they had rhinestones on the tip that were either purple or gold. It was the best thing in the world. The bench was white, to match the piano, but then North added a hot pink cushion. Thank you. It was probably the best thing EVER! And yes, I thanked him personally.

I was getting tired, so I went into the closet to see if there were any pajamas. Sure enough, a deep purple spaghetti-strap nightgown with a gold sash was hanging near the front. I pulled it on, and headed to bed.

_**Bunny's POV**_

I finished later than I had hoped, but it was done. I went over to Rebecca's newly furnished room and placed the purple box in front of the door. This, hopefully, would patch things up. I needed to remember to thank Jack for sending Baby Tooth. He and I hate each other's guts, but we don't abandon each other, either.

_**Rebecca's POV**_

I woke up in my new bed. That was probably the best sleep I had gotten in a good century or so. Never having been to my castle, I usually slept in trees or on park benches if I absolutely had to. I went over to the closet and looked at the clothing hanging inside. There was a whole lot of variants of the clothing they met me in, and there were also some completely new items. Nothing looked absolutely gorgeous at the moment, so I just took one of the variants. White, sparkly, shirt in the same cut as my pink one, dark purple skinny jeans, red belts, and the same boots.

I went to go outside when my door hit something. It was a present with a note it into my room and closing the door, I carefully detached the note and read it.

_ 'Cupid,_

_ I am really sorry for what I said the other day. I was mad, and you didn't deserve it. Can you forgive me? _

_ -E. Aster Bunnymund._

_P.S.-Can I call you Rebecca again? Cupid is too formal.'_

That last part made me laugh really hard. Of course I forgave him, I'm Cupid, I can't stay mad at anyone too long. I looked at the present, it was wrapped in purple paper, and tied with a white bow with music notes on it. "I almost don't want to open it, it's wrapped so beautifully," I said to myself. I carefully undid the bow, and unwrapped the paper at the folds. A pink box was sitting in front of me. Expecting some kind of egg, I opened the box to find the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, along with a smaller box on top. The dress itself was a blush-colored mermaid, with crystals lining the sweetheart neckline. It also had a black sash that tied up on the side. It was amazing. Definitely beat the ones in the closet. Where I would wear it, I had no idea, but I hoped I would get to.

In the little box, there was a gold charm bracelet. Each charm represented a different Guardian. North had a compass that faced north, Tooth was a tooth (duh), Sandy was a golden outline of himself, Bunny was an egg, Jack was a snowflake, and I was a heart made out of the two musical clefs, like on my door. Each charm had a small gem somewhere in it. There was a second note.

_ -'P.S.- welcome to the team!'_

_ I put on the beautiful bracelet and left the room. Breakfast at the same time as yesterday._

**Bunny's POV**

I saw Rebecca walk in to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, and she was wearing the bracelet proudly. Jack looked at me and smirked. 'Thanks,' I mouthed. He nodded. Rebecca went over, grabbed some more waffles and sat down right between Jack and I. "Nice bracelet," Jack said. She looked at me and smiled. She didn't say anything, though. I wonder if she was still a little mad. I sure hope not. Breakfast ended quickly, and everyone started to leave. Rebecca just sat there, but right when I was about to get up, she pulled me back down and said, "thanks Bunny. And yes, I forgive you." Then she got up and hugged me. She walked out of the room and went down the hall. I decided to go to my room. When I got there, I slid off my pack that help the boomerangs. Then I saw it, a little scrap of paper. It was a note from Rebecca.

_ '-I really love the dress, and the bracelet is never leaving my wrist._

_ -and yes, you can call me Rebecca again. :)'_

I smiled and silently thanked her.

_**...**_

_**So how did you like it?**_

_**Bunny: Did you HAVE to make me look all mushy?**_

_**Me: dude, in case you havent noticed, most of my readers are FEMALE, we need mush in here SOMEWHERE!**_

_**Jack: I thought that was what I was here for.**_

_**Me: Thats later...sorta.**_

_**Pitch: again, when do I show up again? I wanna kick some butt.**_

_**Me: Shut it, Sunshine. **_

_**Tooth: why am I never in these ending thingies?**_

_**Jack: Because we havent gone to your POV yet.**_

_**Tooth: what does that have to do with it?**_

**_Jack:... D=_**

**_Me: Everybody, be quiet and let me say goodbye to my readers._**

**_Everybody: ..._**

**_Me: Thank you! As I was ABOUT to say, Bunny, we needed you to make up with Rebecca. And I need the dress later. Jack, this IS a Jack/OC story. Tooth, your time will come. Pitch, one more chapter._**

**_Bye guys, luv you all!_**

**_Becca, OUT!_**

**_(PS: Im sorry its so short...)_**

**_(\(\_**

**_(`.`)_**

**_o..( )( ) _**


	10. Chapter 10: Just Made It

_**Hey Guys! What up? I am SO happy with myself! I have gotten to the double digits! This SHOULD mean a few more readers. I dont know about you, but when I am looking at fanfics, the more chapters, the better. Hopefully having at least ten chapters should help. I really need more readers. My friend, Kat (the one proof reading this fic) put me up to a bet. This story would have 50 reviews by Thanksgiving. Otherwise I have to walk around town in a chicken suit on Thanksgiving day... **_

_**Yeah, I have weird Friends...**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Some people like following their favorite authors on social media and such. If you wanna do that, its fine. I do not want to give out my facebook, but my instagram is Beccakg7 for the few people who wanna search me up. The profile pic should be of me in a half mask (think: Phantom of the Opera) and it is a private account. USUALLY I will accept it. No promises that I will follow back, though. **_

_**Anyway, Without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 10: Just Made it.**_

_**Jack's POV**_

Another dove flew right by me. I went into Rebecca's room to see her running around, panicked. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried. "OmigodanotherdovejustflewintomyroomandIamsooooooo oooooobehindonmywork!" She yelled grabbing her bow and running out. In the main hall, she was running around looking for North. When he walked in, she ran up and said, a little slower, "North, I am really really really behind on my work and I have two couples that need to get together now, can I go and take care of that? I'll come back ASAP!" North looked worried, "alright, but take Jack with you, there are some countries that need snow." "Okay," she said as she ran out, grabbing me on the way.

"The first couple is Jessica Lawrence and Arnold Chaffer in Dallas, Texas." Do you wanna stop by Burgess on the way?" she asked. "Um, sure," I said, "they need some snow anyway."

_**Rebecca's POV**_

When we got to Burgess, Jack stopped by Jamie's house to say hi. I had no idea who this kid was, so I just waited outside. But then Jack came out with two kids, a boy who looked about 11, and a girl who looked about 5. "Rebecca," Jack said, "meet Jamie and his sister Sopie." Jamie had this black look on his face, while Sophie ran up to me and said, "Pretty!" Then continued to pet my wings like a bird. I laughed, it was really cute. "Jack," Jamie said, "who are you talking to?" I thought he was joking at first, so I walked up and tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but it just fell through. I was shocked. This kid, the last light, the child who believed in ALL the guardians, couldn't see me. "Jamie," Jack said, "I have a friend. She is right in front of you. Her name is Rebecca Melody, but you'd know her as Cupid. Can you try to see her?" Jamie closed his eyes and I stepped back. The boy opened his brown eyes, and gasped. "Oh my gosh. Cupid?" He said, still in shock. "So," I started, "you c-can see me?" He nodded. "H-he sees me!" I yelled. "Wait, I thought Cupid was supposed to be some kind of flying angel-baby," Jamie said slowly. My eyes widened as I laughed, "you owe me five bucks, Jack." Jack looked confused, "for what?" "Oh," I said, embarrassed, "I guess that was Patrick I made that bet with."

_**Jack's POV**_

We said goodbye to Jamie and his sister and flew down south, to Texas. It was winter down there, so I wasn't melting in the 90 degree heat. It was about 60. We saw two people, one typical Jock and a nerdy girl near each other. "Is that them?" I asked. "Yup," Rebecca said, popping the 'p'.

The Nerd, I'm guessing Jessica, was glancing at the Jock, as was he, at her. Neither one knew the other one was looking, though. "This one's gonna be easy," said Rebecca proudly. She pulled out her bow, and aimed at the girl. Making sure the arrow was notched perfectly, she shot. It hit the girl square in the back, then rebounded and hit the jock. He got up and went to sit down next to her. "Mission one, accomplished," said Rebecca. "Let's go to Russia," she said. "Why?" "Because that's where the last couple is. C'mon, it's almost night-time there.

**_Rebecca's POV_**

The couple in Russia was one of those normal, boy-dating-wrong-girl-other-girl-who-has-known-him -for-years-is-heartbroken-and-I-have-to-come-and-p atch-things-up, couples. After I had finished that job, Jack and I were sitting on the top of St. Basil's Cathedral looking over the city of Moscow.

"So," Jack started, "is that a normal day for you?" I laughed, "no, there are usually three or four. But as long as I don't take too long, they can wait up to a year or so." "Oh," he said, "that's cool. But something has been bugging me for some reason." Huh, weird. "And that would be?" I said. "The first day you were at the Pole, Bunny called you Rebecca, and this was before you told everybody else. Where'd you meet him?" Jack asked. I decided if I was gonna tall anybody, it might as well be him.

"I told you about the different stereotypes about me, well, I sort of played a part in why Bunny thought the way he did," I started. "It was Easter, about sixty or so years ago. He had just finished his rounds, when he saw me shooting another couple that he knew was always on-and-off. Don't ask me how he knew that, even I don't know. Anyway, he grabbed me and said, 'yer Cupid aren't ya.' Of course I said yes, and then continued to tell him to call me Rebecca. Then he went and said, 'What're ya doin' with those two? There always fightin'!' Back then, I hadn't figured out the stereotypes, and I just made a face and went away. Later, I guess he found out about them, and that's why he didn't go on at the Pole." I finished the story with tears in my eyes.

Jack looked like he understood, I mean eight years later, he DID cause a complete world white-out on Easter! I thought it was hilarious. I was still crying, and he came in and hugged me. "Thanks Jack, I seriously have no idea what I would do without you," I said. "Simple," he said, "you would still be in the music room at the Pole, playing Bad Day over and over and over." Then we both laughed our heads off.

"Well, isn't that sweet," said a voice behind us, dripping with sarcasm. Both Jack and I turned around, to see nothing but shadows. Then, Pitch started to come out. "What do you want, Pitch?" asked Jack, his voice low. "Not much, just something of your friend's," he answered, then shot a look at me with his bright, yellow, eyes.

_**Pitch's POV**_

"Not much," I said, "just something of your friend's. I then looked at Cupid who was standing with an arrow already notched at me. I wanted her on my side, with what was obviously happening between her and Jack, it would crush him, and I would have one of the most powerful allies ever. But I needed to get the necklace off of her first.

Jack charged, and I easily dodged him and lunged at Cupid, who shot her arrow, narrowly missing me. I took her neck in my hand, and raised her off the ground, just like a few days ago. "I s-still d-don't know what i-it is y-you want," she choked out. I heard jack trying to attack from behind, so I simply raised my other hand, and called about twenty nightmares to keep him busy while I dealt with Cupid. "I don't want anything of yours," I started, "I want you," I emphasized the last word.

I could feel my nightmares getting defeated by Jack, and I knew I wasn't going to succeed tonight. I took what little time I had, and blew some special nightmare sand directly into Cupid's eyes. I could feel her struggling to stay awake, due to both the lack of oxygen, and the sand. I dropped her in a heap as she passed out. Fleeing, I rode my oldest nightmare, BlackStorm, away from the two.

**_Jack's POV_**

I had defeated the nightmares to see Pitch flying away on one of the black horses, and Rebecca laying motionless on the ground. "Rebecca!" I cried, running over to her side. She looked up at me and weakly said, "Jack," before she passed out. I had to get her to the Pole, quickly. We had barley made it this time.

_**...**_

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNN!**_

_**There is chapter ten for you. I know it is a bit short, but again. Writing this from a cell phone on google docs makes it look longer than it is.**_

_**Kay, so we are speeding up as to where I am. I just finished chapter 15. So we are really close. I will try to speed it up so that I can keep the updates coming, but no promises.**_

**_Becca, OUT!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Recovery

_**Hey guys! It's Becca! So here is another chapter of Frosted Bows! I am sorry to say that I will not be able to post Friday-Sunday because I am going on a church retreat (No tech...)**_

_**I am also happy to say that I have started the Pitch Black love story idea! (Thanks to Hazelwaley14 for boosting my self-confidence) I have not posted it, though because I don't have the first chapter completed. So it will still be a while before you can read it. OH! And I need title ideas. The main Character's name is going to be Rose if that goves you any ideas.**_

_**anyway...**_

_**without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 11:Recovery **__  
__**North's POV**_  
"Almost done," I whispered as I chipped the last bit of extra ice off of my train that the yetis kept ruining. Just as I finished, and was testing it out by the window (I decided not to ever test any ice-prototypes out by the door again because the yetis never knocked) Jack came flying through full speed, carrying a sleeping Cupid, bridal style. "North, Pitch, Russia-" he said, right before he passed out for exhaustion. "PHIL! BOB!" I yelled for two yetis. They came running in. "Take them both to the infirmary, now. And call Sandy," I said. Phil Picked up Rebecca bridal style, and I grabbed Jack as Bob went to call our fellow Guardian.  
The infirmary seemed farther away than usual, as the two of us hurried, we could tell that something was up with Rebecca. When we got there, Phil layed her on a bed near the wall, and I went and placed Jack on the bed furthest away.  
Sandy flew in and I said, "Jack is fine, just tired. But she is-," I started, not having to finish. Sandy heard what he needed and ignored Jack, going straight over to Rebecca. He looked her over, and frowned. Then, he started making symbols so quickly that I couldn't understand them. "Woah, Sandy, slow down," I said. He looked a bit annoyed. The symbols slowed. 'Pitch must have hit her with a different type if nightmare sand. She is unconscious, but not dreaming while the look on her face tells me she is still afraid of something.' Now I was concerned, "can you do anything?" I asked. 'Easily, but I want to know what it does. And getting rid of it would put her to sleep for about a day.' "Well, it is better than what could have happened," I said, and walked out of the room.

**_Sandy's POV_**  
I was sitting by Rebecca's bed, looking for any sign of a nightmare, other than the scowl on her face. There was no sand above her head, but she was definitely dreaming. North told me to fix this, but I still have no idea where Pitch could have gotten that kind of sand. I put her to sleep, and walked out.

**_Jack's POV_**  
I woke up in the infirmary. I was in the bed closest to the window, while Rebecca lay motionless, across from me. I could see some dreamsand floating above her head. She looked fine, just tired, so I left the infirmary and went to find North.  
He was sitting at his desk, looking at his list, again. "Naughty, nice, nice, nice, borderline, borderline, nice, borderline, naughty," obviously, he was reading through the list, again. "Ahem," I cleared my throat, hoping it was the semi-kind thing to do. "Jack!" He nearly yelled, "how are you? That was quite a road trip you made in such short time." I had to think about that, " I'm fine, but what's the news with Rebecca?" North's face suddenly grew very serious, "Vhen you flew into my office yesterday, I called Sandy. It looked as if she were having a nightmare, but there vas no sand," he said. "What do you mean 'there was no sand?" I asked, "don't you need dreams and of some kind to have any dreams?" North laughed, and the mood lightened a bit, "of course you do, but we figured out that Pitch had injected sand into her."  
This shocked me, "is she-" I started, but I was cut off by North. "She vill be fine, she just needs rest. Sandy was able to get the sand out. But she vill be asleep for about," he looked at the clock on the wall, "six more hours." I sighed out of relief. He scared me for a second. I didn't want to admit it, but I had feelings for Rebecca. The way her dirty blonde hair flowed behind her when she flew, and the way it looked cascading down the side of her neck and shoulder when she pulled it into her signature side-ponytail. I loved her fuchsia eyes, and the natural glow of her skin. I loved how she sounded when she laughed, and played music, and especially when she sang. I loved everything about her!

**_North's POV_**  
I almost laughed at Jack's expression when I told him she would still be asleep for six more hours. He was shocked at first, but then his face formed into a more thoughtful look. Then, he started to get all googly-eyed. It was obvious, at least to me, that he had feelings for Rebecca. "Vell," I said, snapping Jack out of his trance, "I had better go prepare more for Christmas, it is only in week." Jack nodded, and flew out of the room. Oops, I forgot to tell him about the annual Christmas ball that we have each year. Oh well, we will make an announcement at dinner after Rebecca has woken up.

**_Rebecca's POV_**  
_I was in a dark room, I could only see about ten feet in front of me. "Jack?" I called out, but no one answered. I felt for the charm bracelet that Bunny had given to me, and it was there, as usual. I heard a door open, then close again. But I saw no light in any direction. "Who's there?" I said, "show yourself."  
"As you wish," said a voice that I absolutely hated. Silky, smooth, British. Pitch walked out where I could see him. "Good to see you woke up," he said. "What do you want with me?" I yelled, not trying to hide my fear knowing that it would be useless. "I don't want anything from you," he stated, emphasizing the 'from.' "I want you," he said, venom dripping with every word. Suddenly, there was gold sand everywhere. Pitch snarled, "Soon, Cupid. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, Cinderella." He backed away into the shadows. And I fell into a sweet dream thanks to Sandy._

_**...**_

_**so that is chapter 11! I am sorry it is so short! Whenever the next time I can post is, I will try to make it longer, or at least a double-up. **_

_**Rebecca: Cinderella? Where'd THAT come from?**_

_**Me: you'll see. *insert evil face here***_

_**thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Announcement

**_Hey guys! Becca here. So I know it's been a while since I updated, but it was at a church retreat. No tech. Anyhoo, I'm back with a new chapter of Frosted Bows! Yay. For those of you who are wondering where I got the Cinderella thing from, it is a big part of the coming plot and WILL be explained later on, like in the next three or so chapters. _**

**_Bluebarnowl: I am definitely considering using your character as basically her backstory. I wanted some kind of love affair in the middle, but I don't want to do anything along the lines of r***. If I were to use your OC, I would be leaving that part out._**

**_wolfrunner99-2: I promise the Cinderella thing will be explained later. You will probably see a hint of it early in this chapter._**

**_PixanaWillow: I'm glad you like it, and I'm with you. A bunch of the Cupid fanfics I see aren't that good (I didn't think mine was that great either) and the best one I had seen was abandoned after four chapters!_**

**_Oreo255: sweet! I had seen a bunch if different stories using character POV's instead of just third-person or one particular character, so I decided to try doing that. I think it's working out pretty well._**

**_HazelWaley14: thank you so much! It is a honor getting a review from you! And I absolutely LOVE The Nightmare King story you've been doing. Please keep it up!_**

**_anyway..._**

**_without further adieu..._**

**_..._**

**_Chapter 12: The Announcement  
Rebecca's POV_**  
I woke up in a room I had never seen before. It looked like a spruced-up hospital room. 'Weird,' I thought. I sat up and saw my bow leaning on the wall next to the bed I was on. On top of the bow was a note.  
_-Rebecca, I hope you are feeling alright. If you have woken up in time, there will be a dinner at 6:30. We are planning on making a big announcement and hope you can attend. If not, I will have someone explain later, when you feel up to it.  
-North_  
I looked up at the clock above the door, 6:15. I felt alright, so I decided to go to dinner, and here the announcement along with everybody else. Something was bothering me. It had to do with the nightmare I had experienced earlier. When Pitch was leaving, he called me Cinderella, and he had made a point to make it obvious. Was that some kind of sick joke? Or was it supposed to mean something?  
I walked out into the Globe room to see Jack sitting there, nervously. When he saw me, he perked up and ran over to me. "Rebecca!" He yelled, "you're alright!" He accidentally knocked me over and fell on top of me as we both laughed. "I won't be okay if you keep cutting off my breathing," I said, the way we had landed, he had his palm jabbed into my windpipe. "Whoops," he said as he quickly pulled away, "sorry about that, I just got excited." I laughed again, "it's alright, ready to eat?" I asked. Jack nodded.  
When he and I got to the table, everyone was already seated. Jack pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down. We had the most amazing meal ever! Italian Wedding Soup with cheese-covered garlic bread, and as it turns out, the yetis are amazing cooks when it comes to, well, anything. We had really anything we wanted to drink. North was having glass after glass of eggnog, as was Sandy. Tooth was drinking two percent milk, Bunny had carrot juice, *cough gross cough*, while Jack and I both had carbonated apple juice.  
About halfway into the meal, North stood up to make the 'big announcement' that was stated in the note I read earlier. "Friends... and Bunny," that got him a glare from the Kangaroo, "I just joking. As you know, Christmas is in just over a veek from today." I had no idea where he was going with this, but the big four, excluding Jack, seemed to look bored, like they knew exactly what he was about to say. North kept going, "de Christmas Ball vill be on Christmas Day." This made me choke in my carbonated apple juice. "I'm sorry," I said, "Christmas...Ball?" Something about that phrase was making me uneasy, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Yes," stated North, "the Guardians have annual Christmas slash New Year's ball, only de last two years, ve have been trying to restore de belief we lost during Pitch's last rise to power, so it vas cancelled. This year it will have a triumphant return." Everybody clapped, Tooth and Sandy looked absolutely ecstatic, and Jack was looking at me with an expression that read, 'you okay?' I nodded and continued on with the piece of Garlic bread I had half-eaten.

**_Pitch's POV_**  
Perfect. Everything was going according to plan. The Guardians were still planning on having their not-so-annual Christmas Ball this year. I heard it all with the sand in Cupid's system. They can have their fun, and I won't bother them until Christmas. Then their whole world will come crashing down.

**_Rebecca's POV_**  
I walked into my room in a daze, something was bothering me. Ever since I heard about the Ball, I had felt nervous. Sadly, I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Have you ever had that feeling when you are positive you know something, and it's on the tip of your tongue, but you can't remember what it was? Yup. That's what I was feeling, only ten times worse. I knew it had something to do with Pitch, and if I remembered what it was, I could prevent disaster, but I couldn't!  
It wasn't too early-only about eight- so I decided to go to bed. I pulled on the same nightdress I used two days ago, and started running some warm water in the sink. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After I was done, I went to find Jack so that I could say goodnight.  
I found Jack sitting on his bed in his room. I've gotta say, he isn't a bad decorator. His room was shaped like mine, but the floor was solid ice. The walls were a frosted blue with his signature designs all over them, and he had a huge window, taking up an entire wall, that was open to allow the crisp air in. There were also icycles hanging down in the corners and on the walls that posed as a type of lighting. His bed was a large square, with a baby-blue comforter and white sheets. Unlike mine- which sported two body pillows next to each other, three normal, pink and white pillows in front of those, two decorative heart-shaped pillows, and about a thousand stuffed animals- Jack's bed only had two royal blue pillows on it. Fitting, if I do say so myself.  
"Hey Jack," I said. He looked up and smiled, "hey, what's up?" "Oh, not much," I said, "just wanted to say goodnight." He looked concerned, "are you sure that's all? You looked really bothered during dinner." Of course he brought that up. I couldn't lie to him! I'm CUPID for crying out loud! "I have a bad feeling about the Christmas Ball, like something's going to happen, but I don't know why," I said, slowly. Letting it out felt good, but I didn't know what Jack would be able to do about it; it's not like North was just gonna cancel the Ball for the third time in a row! "Is this feeling one of those I-don't-know-what-it-is-at-all feelings," Jack said, "or one of those I-had-it-but-then-I-lost-it feelings?" "Number two," I said simply. I knew I had figures it out, or at least had a vital clue earlier. I lost it when I heard the word Ball...oops.  
"Well, I'm going to bed." I said. The situation had suddenly gotten really awkward, and I am not good with awkwardness. "Wait!" said Jack, he then continued to walk over to where I was standing, and smash his lips against mine. Suddenly, the moment wasn't akward, it was sweet. I kissed back, molding my mouth to his. Probably the best kiss ever, but all too soon, we both had to back out for air. I put my hand over my mouth and left to go to my room.

**_Jack's POV_**  
"Wait!" I said as I walked over to where Rebecca was standing. I was risking everything when I pressed my lips against her's. What she did then surprised me, she kissed back! Then all too soon, we had to pull out for air. Then she put her hand to her mouth and left in a hurry. Since it was about 8:15, I decided to go to bed for lack of better things to do. All the cities that needed it had snow, and I was bored.  
I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about the kiss with Rebecca. It was amazing, you could almost hear fireworks going off in the background. It was about eleven now, and I wanted to see if she was okay. I walked out into the hallway and started for her door. Just as I got there, I heard her scream. It wasn't one of those blood-curdling screams, and it was definitely not loud enough for anyone else to hear. I ran into the room to see her thrashing around in her bed, having a nightmare. I couldn't tell what it was, the sand was just floating above her head. I rushed over to her bed and lightly touched her forehead. Rebecca shot up, breathing heavily.  
"You okay?" I asked, just like when we first met. She laughed, "I'm fine," she said, mimicking the tone in a joking manner, "I had it under control." Continuing on with the flashback I said, "didn't look like it." After that we both laughed quietly. "I-" she started. Cutting her off with my hand, I told her, "you try to go back to sleep, I will leave when I believe you really are okay." Rebecca smiled weakly and patted the area next to her on the bed, motioning for me to sit down. "Could you stay longer?" she asked, quietly, as if debating wether or not to actually say it. "Anything for you," was my reply. With that, she layed down under the covers, leaving just enough room for me. A gesture that said, 'if you want to, go ahead, I won't object.'  
Once Rebecca was asleep, I was getting drowsy. I didn't want to leave her, so I lay down next to her, facing away from her so I didn't accidentally freak her out if she woke up before me.

**_ ..._**

**_I know, I know. Weird kissing scene, right? Anyway, it was my first one ever. Thanks to Kat for proof-reading and...yeah. Thats it._**

**_disclaimers: I do not own anything except for the plot and Rebecca. Everything else belongs to Dreamworks._**

**_Jack: why is every other fanfic a love story between me and some girl?_**

**_Rebecca: some girl? I am not just 'some girl'! I'm f*cking Cupid!_**

**_Jack: see what I mean?_**

**_Me: will you shut up? And Rebecca, stop cussing when you think no one can hear you! We ALL can hear you. At least when North does it its in Russian so you can't really understand what he's saying!_**

**_North: heard dat._**

**_Me: I know it! Bye everyone!_**

**_Jack: Becca OUT! God I have always wanted to say that!_**

**_Me: WTF Jack? That's my thing, dude!_**

**_Becca OUT!_**

**_(\(\_**

**_(-.-)_**

**_o_(")(")_**


	13. Chapter 14: Christmas!

_**Hey guys! So I know what you're thinking. "Why is there no chapter 13?" Well, I'll tell you why. I consider it bad luck. Everything in my life is bad luck right now...**_

_**I was born on the 13**_

_**my birthday this year was on a friday **_

_**and it was probably my most jinxed b-day ever! **_

_**Anyway...**_

_**without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

**_Chapter 14: Christmas!_**

**_(I did not do a chapter 13 because I consider it bad luck.)  
Rebecca's POV_**  
I woke up to find a cold arm slung around my waist. Jack was laying there, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, his hair was much more messed up than usual, and for him, that was hard to do. His face was so relaxed, no mischievous grin, just a slight smile. I saw the dream above his head and giggled quietly.  
The sand above his head was forming two figures, Jack and I, ice skating on the pond in Burgess. Only, dream-me kept slipping, so dream-Jack kept helping me up. Apparently dream-Jack decided that I needed his support, and started to hold onto dream-me's waist. Then, dream-me suddenly became an expert skater and started to figure skate all over, performing jumps and twirls all over! Dream-Jack came over and dream-him and dream-me started to skate together beautifully. Soon after the dream-us stopped, we kissed. I guess I should have seen it coming, how when dream-us pulled apart, Jack woke up with a huge smile on his face. Then he saw me sitting there, giggling silently. "How much of that dream did you see?" He asked, turning a dark blue (is that how he blushes?!)  
"Um... Everything after I fell down for the eighth time," I said, feeling my face heat up. Jack smirked mischievously. "What are you laughing about?" I asked, "just the thought that you can't skate."  
"I can't."  
"You CAN'T skate? Everyone can skate!"  
"Everyone but me..."  
"Well, we're gonna have to fix that! Get dressed!"  
I walked over to the closet and threw on a fitted white hoodie, with small red straps going around my waist, some black skinny jeans, and my favorite knee-high boots. I threw my hair in a high pintail and walked out of the closet. Jack was just sitting there, staring at me.  
"Wow."  
"I hope that's a good wow. You ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yeah," said Jack, snapping out of his trance, "but we should probably stop by the kitchen and grab some food before we do, and tell someone where we're going."  
"Good idea."  
As we walked out of the room, I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Jack and I ran, thinking something was going on. It turned out that Bunny had just been COMPLETELY pranked by the other three. What the prank was, no one would say because they were laughing too hard.  
"Hey guys!" Jack yelled over all the laughter, "Rebecca and I are going to Burgess!"  
"Alright," said Tooth, gasping for air, "Bring your *snicker* bow, just *snicker* in case."  
"M'kay." I said, grabbing a granny-smith apple, "c'mon Jack, last go!"  
Jack's POV  
When we got to the lake, I made sure to freeze an extra layer of ice so that neither of us fell in. 'Cause that would stink.  
"Why are you freezing it so thickly?" asked Rebecca.  
"Personal reasons," I said, "it's a long story."  
"We've got time."  
"I thought you wanted to learn how to skate," I said, smirking.  
"Fine," she huffed, "but you will tell me later, right?"  
"Promise."  
I made her some skates out of ice, something I figured out how to do by watching North, and helped her lace them up. Then we got up from where we were sitting. Ironically, it was the same tree at Burgess pond at which we first met. When I saved her from Pitch. The memory made me shudder, and I pushed it into the back of my mind.  
We got to the edge of the pond and I held her hand as we started towards the middle. "All you gotta do is push your foot behind you, and you go forwards," I said. Then Rebecca started to snicker.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. *giggle*"  
"Something's up."  
"You're right," she said.  
"And it would be..."  
"I already know how to skate," and with that, she took off racing around the pond. "Catch me if you can, slushbutt!"  
I laughed and sped off after her. As soon as I caught up to her, she started twirling, grabbing my hand, and flinging me with her.  
"I take it you can figure skate, too?" I said, laughing. This was the most fun I had ever had.  
"I don't know how, it just happens," she screamed over my laughter. We both stopped spinning, getting really dizzy, and skated off towards the snow banks on the other side of the lake.  
"That was fun," Rebecca said after about five minutes, smiling like there's no tomorrow.  
"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' like she always does.  
"Explanation time," she said, "why did you freeze the lake over so many times?"  
I guess if I'm gonna say it, it might as well be now.  
"Before I woke up, around 302 years ago, I had a little sister. We lived here, in Burgess. She wanted to go skating, so we grabbed our skates and went out to the pond," I started. Rebecca's eyes widened as if she knew what I was about to say. "I guess we were in a hurry and I forgot to check the ice, so before I knew it, there were cracks under both of us..." I finished my story. About how I turned it into a game, and I fell in instead of her. Rebecca started crying.  
"How do you remember that?" she asked, "am I the ONLY one who has no idea what happened?"  
"No," I said, "I didn't remember until about a year ago, when Tooth gave me my baby teeth."  
"Your what?"  
"Baby Teeth hold the most precious memories of childhood," I explained, "and so when I lost my memory, I was able to get it back." Her look softened, and she started to look off in the distance. I got up and grabbed her hand softly.  
"May I have this dance, milady?" I asked, in a really bad British accent.  
"Of course, sir," she replied in a just-as-bad accent.  
We got up, and started to basically waltz on the ice. Dancing until it was dark, and then going back to the Pole.  
**_Christmas Eve  
Bunny's POV_**  
While North and Jack were out delivering presents and snow, Sandy, the yetis and I set up the ballroom. Tooth and Rebecca both had to finish last minute gifts, so they took off to their rooms Sandy was working dream-sand into the chandelier while the yetis were in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I was setting up the dance floor and the tables with three other yetis. After the main things are done, everyone else will be allowed to add their own touches.

**_Rebecca's POV_**  
So when I told Bunny I had to finish last minute gifts, I was lying. I actually needed to finish the A Capella songs I was going to do. I had spent hours collecting enough dust off of my doves to make a group of human-like forms that have voices and move around. Then I had to teach them four songs. We were finishing up the last one (the songs will be revealed later) when I heard a knock at my door. Making them disappear, I opened the door to an exctatic Tooth.  
"Why aren't you getting ready?"  
"I was gonna start later..."  
"No, this is formal, and you need work!"  
"Okay..."  
And with that, Tooth grabbed my hand and flew me over to the bathroom where she had me take a fifteen minute shower. Complete with rose shampoo, and lilac conditioner. When I was out, and in a silky robe, she started to paint my toes and fingers.  
"Is that nesesarry?" I asked  
"Yes!" said Tooth, sounding over-excited. "You need to look perfect! Especially with what is going on between you and Jack."  
"WHAT?!" I almost screamed, "what is going on between Jack and I?"  
"Sweet Tooth, it's obvious that you two like each other, and this Ball is gonna make something happen."  
"Whatever you say," I said, uncertain  
"That's the spirit!"  
After about ten minutes, my toes were pink, with little purple hearts on them, and my fingers were a sparkly blush. Tooth rushed over to my closet, where I had Bunny's dress hanging inside. She saw it and said, "Omigod youabsolutelyhavetowearthatitssobeautiful!"  
"I was planning on wearing that one, Bunny gave it to me as an 'I'm sorry' gift."  
"Now I want him to be sorry for me!" Tooth said, "it's gorgeous!"  
Tooth helped me into the dress and did the corset back. I then tied the bow while she searched my closet for the perfect shoes. She held up a pair of shoes that looked like they were made of glass. "These would show off your toes, and they make you look barefoot- in a good way," she added the last part quickly. I knew why Tooth wanted me to wear those shoes, they made me look barefoot like Jack was 24/7. But they had a gold tint to them which would make them sparkle in the right light. "Okay," I said, starting to get excited.  
After I had all the right clothing on, she started on my hair.  
"I was thinking a high-side pony, with the right waves and curls and highlights, it would look amazing!" said tooth, looking at my head in the mirror.  
"That would look great!"  
After we were done, it was about 5:45, so Tooth decided to go back into her room and finish getting herself ready. I locked my door, and finished up with my A Capella rehearsal.

**_Jack's POV_**  
North and I finished delivering presents and went back to the pole. We all added our personal touches to the already awesome ballroom, I added some frost patterns on the wall and ice decor in the enchanted ceiling (think Hogwarts). I also started to make it lightly snow for some cool effect. I had to get ready, I know if is a formal Ball, so I was going to wear a tux. Not a black one, though. It basically looked like my hoodie, only tux form. With blue slacks. I still refuse to wear shoes.  
About ten minutes after we got back, the Ball started. North was dressed up in his Traditional Formal attire, Bunny had on a little red bow tie, and Sandy and I both had on tuxedos in our signature colors. Tooth came in wearing some extra jewelry because she doesn't have any awesome dresses. I was wondering where Rebecca was, but then I saw her at the top of the staircase (think Disney's Beauty and the Beast).  
She looked absolutely beautiful. On her feet were these little heels that looked like they were made of glass, and had gold flecks in them. Her hair was tied into a high side ponytail with pink highlights and a purple ribbon. On her left cheek was a small heart like the one on her door. Her dress was a blush strapless sweetheart neckline with a mermaid cut and a black satin sash tied around her mid-section. I was guessing it was the other thing that Bunny gave her, 'cause he had this gigantic smile on his face as she descended the stairs.  
When she got to the bottom, eight yetis came in (all wearing green bow ties) carrying lots of trays. "Dinner is served," said North happily, while the other three were looking back and forth between Rebecca and I. They wanted us to dance, obviously, but that would have to wait.

**_..._**

**_So that is chapter 13(14)._**

**_Follow and Favorite please! at least review! I love reading all of them!_**

**_disclaimers: I do not own anything Except my OC (Rebecca) and the plot. All other things belong to dreamworks._**

**_Becca OUT!_**

**_(\(\_**

**_(-.-)_**

**_o_(")(")_**


	14. Chapter 15: Cinderella

**_Hey guys! Its Becca! (Duh.) Anyway, here is chapter 15 of Frosted Bows! So for those of you who were wondering about the Cinderella thing, it is answered in this chapter. Just so you know, I am only two chapters ahead of this one as of right now, so updates will probably be slowing down. This chapter is definitely long! But at the same time, most of it is probably the songs in it. I added in four songs in this order..._**

**_We Three Kings (by Straight No Chaser)_**

**_Who Spiked the Eggnog (by Straight No Chaser)_**

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas (by Straight No Chaser)_**

**_Mr. Grinch (by Straight No Chaser)_**

**_most of them should be able to be found on YouTube, if not, I know for a fact that they are all on iTunes._**

**_Padfoot and Prongs unite: thank you! I absolutely LOVE long reviews! I know that I repeat myself a lot, it is a bad habit that I am trying to get rid of. If I haven't mentioned this yet, I am working on a PitchXOC love story, but I won't post anything until I am far enough into the story. I also need ideas for the Title! The main character's name will be Rose. And she works/lives (I haven't decided which yet) in a REALLY bad orphanage With a very bad reputation for child suicides. _**

**_I will definitely accept Title Ideas!_**

**_anyway! _**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC (Rebecca). All other characters belong to Dreamworks. I do not own any of the music, that all belongs to Straight No Chaser. The only things I DO own are my OC (Rebecca) and the plot._**

**_without further adieu..._**

**_..._**

**_Chapter 15: Cinderella_**

**_Tooth's POV_**  
Once the five-course meal was over, it was time to give gifts. We decided to go by person, Sandy went first, receiving a decorated pillow from everybody, an inside joke. Then, Bunny got a paintbrush from North, paints from me and Sandy, Jack gave him a tribal knife, and Rebecca gave him a new boomerang. North recieved a new hat from Rebecca, a sheath for his swords from Bunny, and Jack, Sandy, and I all pitched in and gave him a new sword.  
As another inside joke, I got toothbrushes galore along with some really cool floss.  
When Jack went, he got the classic pendants from all the Guardians, like the ones in Rebecca's charm bracelet. Rebecca's turn came. North gave her some enchanted targets that move on their own and seal the hole that the arrow leaves, that way she can use them over and over. Bunny gave her a jeweled egg, that matched her dress. From Sandy, she recieved a little bag of dreamsand.  
"Here," I said, handing her the little box of baby teeth  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"Your baby teeth," I said, "Jack mentioned you losing your memories, and this will help."  
"I don't know what to say, thank you!" she said, grabbing me by the waist into a huge hug. "You're very welcome," I said.  
"You're forgetting one," cooed Jack behind me. I looked over and saw him holding the most beautifully wrapped box ever. It was a gold box, with a silver bow wrapped around it. The box itself was no bigger than my open hand. I carefully undid the bow, and took the lid off of the box.  
Inside was a necklace. Made of ice. The main jewel of it was shaped like my locket, and there were little jewels shaped like snowflakes all around it. It was stunning.  
"I had North help me with the designs...and the bow," Jack said, "I didn't know if you should take off your locket or not, so the main piece right there is hollow,so that you can put the locket inside," he said pointing to the heart.  
"It's...Gorgeous!" I nearly screamed, ramming into him with a huge bear hug.  
"I have one more thing for all of you!" I said, standing up and going over to the stage. I whistled and the sand-people I made for the A Cepalle group flew into the room. "I've been practicing with these guys all week!" I said, happily. "Boys, get in your places."  
The sand-people walked into their starting formation. "Okay, so I have gotten together some Christmas songs, and I wanted you to hear them. This is completely A Cepella, so it should rock."  
"The first song is an all out serious carol," I said, looking at North, who was smiling.  
(Search the song on YouTube, it should be there)  
_"We three kings of orient are  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
Following yonder star_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy Perfect Light_

_Born a King on Bethlehem's plain  
Gold I bring to crown Him again  
King forever, ceasing never  
Over us all to rein_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

_Frankincense to offer have I  
Incense owns a Deity nigh  
Prayer and praising, all men raising  
Worship Him, God most high_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

_Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume  
Breathes of life of gathering gloom  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb_

_O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light  
Guide us to Thy perfect light  
Guide us to Thy perfect light"_

Everyone clapped politely, I think they liked the change in rhythm at the end, but I have to say, that was probably our most boring song. "Next is one of my personal favorites. I'm dedicating it to North. I don't know anyone else who spikes ALL eggnog..." I said. Then I started the song.  
(Again, probably on YouTube...)  
_It was Christmas Eve  
My friends were all in town  
We were singing Christmas carols  
As the snow was falling down_

_And I dont know for certain  
how it happened, or whos to blame.  
But someone at that party  
Ought to be ashamed._

_Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
I know the culprits here.  
Who, who brought the booze?  
To the Christmas party this year.  
(Who spiked the eggnog!)  
Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
It smells like rum in here.  
Who, who snuck it in?  
Were gonna feel it tomorrow I fear._

_The first round went down easy,  
The second, one nice and smooth.  
By the third my head was spinning around.  
And thats when I got the clue_

_To tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
Come on and show your face.  
Who, who brought the sauce?  
Look out, Im on the case!_

_(Hey! Was it Randy?)  
With a flask of brandy?  
(DR?)  
He was by the bar!  
(What about Rome?)  
He was all alone!  
Hey I saw Dan,  
With a bottle in his hand!_

_Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
Theyve all got guilty eyes.  
Who, whos got the grog?  
Its gotta be one of these guys!  
(We like the eggnog!)  
(More eggnog!)_

_Chuck and Seggie were sneaking around,  
Mike looked guilty to me.  
Tylers curled up on the couch  
Might have been Walt,  
Could have been Walt,  
Probably was Walt,  
Must have been Walt._

_Hey! Dont look at me!  
I just got here!_

_Tell me who, who spiked the eggnog?  
I know the culprit is here.  
Who, whos been hiding the hooch?  
At the Christmas party this year.  
(We love the eggnog!)_

_Tell me who spiked the eggnog?  
Tell me, tell me who could it be?  
Hey, its pretty good stuff!  
Who knows it could have been me!  
You?  
Yeah!_

By the end of that song, everyone was laughing their heads off. I was really glad that North got the joke, that could have ended badly. "Our next number is, well...you'll see," I said, slightly embarrassed. I'm hoping they understand that this song is supposed to be messed up.  
(Again, probably on YouTube)  
_On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
A partridge in a pear tree  
On the 2nd day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
2 turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the 4th day of Chris_

_On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
5 golden rings!  
4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves  
And a partridge in a pear tree_

_On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
(On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me)  
9 ladies dancing, 8 ladies dancing  
(8 maids a-milking, 7 maids a-milking)  
7 ladies dancing, 6 ladies dancing  
(6 maids a-milking)  
5!  
Better not shout, you better not cry  
You better not, in a pear tree_

_On the 9th  
No!  
On the 8th  
No!_

_On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
(Deck the halls with boughs of holly)  
7 swans a-swimming, 6 geese a-laying  
(Here we come a-wassailing, among the leaves so)  
5 golden rings!  
(Fa la la la)_

_4 calling birds, 3 french hens, 2 turtle doves  
(Here we come a-wassailing among the leaves so green)  
The boar's head in hand bear I bedeck'd with bays  
And partridge in a pear tree_

_On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping  
(Ding, dong)  
9 ladies dancing, 8 maids a-milking  
(Ding, dong)  
7 swans a swimming, 6 geese a laying  
(Ding, dong)  
5 golden rings, 4 calling birds  
3 french hens, 2 turtle doves  
And Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!_

_On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay  
And when it's dry and ready, a dreidel I shall play  
Oh dreidel, dreidel, dreidel  
Sorry..._

_On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_On the 12th day my true love gave to me  
12 drummers drumming like Olympus upon the Serengeti  
11 pipers piping, 10 lords a-leaping!_

_9 ladies dancing they were dancing for me  
8 maids a-milking, they were milking just for me  
I had Christmas down in Africa  
I had Christmas down in Africa_

_I had Christmas down in Africa  
(5 golden rings!)  
I had Christmas down in Africa  
(5 golden rings!)  
I had Christmas down in Africa  
(5 golden rings!)  
Gonna deck the halls and do the things we never had_

_Partridge in a big pear tree  
Partridge in a big pear tree_

That one is probably my favorite. Now the next piece, I liked. A lot. "Kay, so this next one, I am dedicating to someone who is NOT in this room," everybody looked at me, confused. "Pitch Black," I said with the most serious face I could muster up. Everybody just started to stare at me, wide eyed. "Just trust me, you will see why."  
(Pretty sure this one is on YouTube)  
_You're a mean one, you're a mean one  
You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, you really are a heel  
You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel  
Mr. Grinch, you're a bad banana with a greasy black peel_

_You're a mean one, you're a mean one  
You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

Everybody started to laugh.

_Ooh, you're a foul one, Mr. Grinch, you're a nasty, nasty skunk  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk  
The best three words that described you, I quote, "Stink, stank, stunk"_

_You're a mean one, you're a mean one  
You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, oh  
You're a mean one, you're a mean one  
You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, hey_

_You're a monster, you're a monster  
You're a monster, your heart's an empty hole  
Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul  
You're a monster, your heart's an empty hole  
Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul_

_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch, you have termites in your smile  
You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile  
Mr. Grinch, mister, mister, Mr. Grinch, you're so bad, you're so bad_

_You're a mean one, you're a mean one  
You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch  
You're a mean one, you're a mean one  
You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

_You're a mean one, you're a mean one  
You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

"Do you see why I did that?" I asked. "Do we see why? Mate, that was bloody awesome!" Yelled Bunny as they all clapped hysterically. Suddenly, the lights all went out.  
"Did I hear someone dedicate something to me?" Said a sickly voice. It sounded like it was coming from the walls that were now cloaked in shadow. "How sweet," he said, coming out behind Bunny, who jumped away. "Awww, did I scare the wittle bunny wabbit? Don't worry, I didn't come to hurt any of the Guardians. Just their friend," said Pitch, maliciously. At first, I didn't know what he meant, but then I remembered that I hadn't taken the oath yet, I wasn't a Guardian yet. He wanted me.  
"_Cinderella_," I whispered, barley audible. That's why that was bothering me, that's what I was nervous about. He called me Cinderella in the dream, and he is going to take me away from the Ball, like in the story.  
"Ahh yes, Rebecca. I see you figured it out," cooed Pitch. "Figured out what?" asked Jack.  
"In that nightmare a week ago, he called me Cinderella. That's why I didn't have a good feeling about the ball. But I only just noticed the connection," I said, groaning.  
"Good thing, too," said Pitch, "I was begining to think you had never heard the story. But obviously you have, so let's get going, shall we?"  
"With you? Willingly? Not a chance, creep," I said, trying to mask my fear.  
"I was hoping you would say that," said Pitch, "it makes my whole trip here and back more...fun."  
"If you even try to take Rebecca, I vill slice you in half!" North yelled, drawing his swords. "I wouldn't if I were you, mate," said Bunny, boomerang in hand. Sandy drew his wisp and Jack, his staff. They all formed a circle around me.

**_Third Person POV_**  
As soon as the circle was formed around Rebecca, the nightmares started to swarm in. Through the windows, out of the many shadows caused by the blackout. They were everywhere, surrounding the Guardians and their friend. The horses charged, sending everyone into battle. Jack was freezing horses in the air along with Tooth, who was rapidly flying right through them. North and Bunny were working in the ones on the ground, while still trying to cover Rebecca. Her bow appeared in her hand, and she was shooting nightmares two by two.  
There were too many of them. The group covering Rebecca accidentally split up, leaving her alone. No one could see any comrades in the sea of black. This was the chance that Pitch had been waiting for. He appeared right behind Rebecca and held her arms to her sides in an iron grip. He then bound her mouth with black sand to keep her quiet. If the Guardians couldn't see or hear her, they couldn't help her.

**_Rebecca's POV_**  
I was shooting nightmares to the left and right of me, when the group accidentally split up. I was out in the open, not able to see anything but black horses.  
Suddenly, I felt two strong hands pin my arms to my sides, and sand cover my mouth before I could yell for help. I tried to struggle, but it was useless. Pitch grabbed my bow, and threw it to the ground.  
"You know it's pointless," he whispered, "your friends are too busy with my nightmares to help you. Just give in."  
"Mmrph-"  
"Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he shifted me so that he was carrying my bridal style, binding my ankles and wrists in the process. "Just relax," said Pitch, "we will be at your new home shortly. But first..." And with that, he pulled off one of my shoes. "I needed to reference Cinderella somehow." Then I noticed that some of his sparkling nightmare sand was slowly winding its way around me, making me grow very tired. I tried to struggle against his grip, but I couldn't move.  
"Rebecca!" I heard Jack calling my name in terror.  
"Say goodbye, Jack," grinned Pitch as we sunk into the shadows. I tried to resist, but I had to give in. The sand was making it impossible to stay awake. I fell into a deep sleep, my last thought?  
'Please let Jack be okay, let him find me.'

**_..._**

**_Okay! So that's it for chapter 15! _**

**_Pitch: Finally! I Show up and SOMETHING ACTUALLY goes my way! When was the last time that happened?_**

**_Me: I don't know. No one likes you._**

**_Pitch: D:_**

**_Jack/Bunny: hahahahahahahahaha (rolling on floor, clutching stomachs laughing)_**

**_Tooth: Now that we have gone into my POV, can I be in the ending thing?_**

**_Me: yes. Yes you can._**

**_Tooth: why didn't she look at her memories?_**

**_Me: all will be revealed in due time. And I haven't written that far and don't know what I wanna do with 'me yet._**

**_Rebecca: so I still am memory-less for another TWO CHAPTERS?!_**

**_Me: probably more, unless I want to make them something really bad and add the to the torture that goes on later. Oops, ive said too much._**

**_Becca OUT!_**

**_(\(\_**

**_(-.-)_**

**_o_(")(")_**


	15. Chapter 16: The Black Letter

_**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, and this chapter is a little short. Sorry...**_

_**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially...**_

_**Padfoot and Prongs unite: ( I forgot to say this in the last one) I absolutely LOVE the username! I am one of the biggest Harry Potter fans you will EVER meet. Sadly, on Pottermore.. I am a Slytherin. FML. Anyway, I am definitely going to use one of those title ideas, either the Shakespeare reference, Black Dusted Rose, or Nightflower. If you happen to think of anymore, I would love to hear them!**_

_**Now that THAT is out of the way, I need to do something else...**_

_**Thank you Kat for proof-reading this, and coming over to help wash my mother's minivan... (That was one of the strangest phone conversations EVER! "You wanna come over to my house and wash a car?') You are DEFINITELY Amazatazing! (Inside joke with Kat.)**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own anything except for my OC (Rebecca) And the plot. Everything else belongs to Dreamworks. **_

_**Without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

**_Chapter 16: The Black Letter  
Jack's POV_**  
I saw Pitch holding Rebecca bridal style. Where was everybody else? "Rebecca!" I yelled. "Say goodbye, Jack," said Pitch as he shrunk into the shadows with a limp Rebecca in his arms. As soon as he was gone, the nightmares dispersed, leaving nothing but weary Guardians.  
"What the heck just happened?" asked Bunny, "Where's Love-Bug?" We had made up a nickname for Rebecca during dinner. "Pitch took her in the chaos," I said, worried. Then I saw one of her shoes sitting on the floor, with a note next to it. I went over to examine the note.  
_ -You really should have seen that coming. Don't worry, your dear Cupid is safe... for now. If you try to find her, well, you can probably figure that part out. Do not come looking for us. I promise you will see her soon._  
Everyone gasped. "He is right. Ve should haf seen it coming," grumbled North, "and now he has one of ze most powerful spirits zere is."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Really?" asked Bunny, "mate, love is probably the most powerful emotion possible. And what is Rebecca the spirit of?"  
"Oh."  
"Where would he be keeping her? It would be too obvious to go to his old hideout," said Bunny  
"I don't know, but we should start looking," said Tooth.  
"But the note says-"  
"He can't hurt her if we get her away from him fast enough, now can he?"

**_Pitch's POV_**  
After I took Cupid to the abandoned opera house I was residing in, I undid her locket and layed her in a small, locked room that I found in the catacombs. This area would serve as her 'cell' until she joined me. As soon as she did, willingly or not, I had a better room ready for her.  
First I would try to persuade her into joining me, if that didn't work I would then go to torture. If the two previous failed, then I would have to resort to using the only other trick I had gained since my last defeat.  
I walked out of her 'cell' and into my throne room (at least, that's what I called it) and watched her through a shard of enchanted glass. I wanted to be there when Cupid woke up.

**_Rebecca's POV_**  
I woke up on a cold, hard floor. I had absolutely no idea where I was, or how I got there. Suddenly, everything from last night came flooding back. I was still in my dress, but one of my shoes was missing. 'Sick bastard,' I thought, 'he really meant Cinderella.'  
"I see you're awake," cooed Pitch, walking out of one of the many shadows in the strange room. "Where am I?" I asked, trying to hide the fear I felt.  
"Why you're in a cell," he said, "it will be your living arrangement until further notice." Frig. "What do you want from me?"  
"Why would you think I wanted something from you?" Um, let's see... He had said he wanted something from me at the lake when he was trying to choke me. Out if habit, I reached up to twiddle with my locket, only to find that it wasn't there. "What did you do with my locket?" He shrugged, "that nasty little necklace you wear all the time? I didn't think it suited you, so I placed it somewhere safe."  
"And that place would be..."  
"Now why would I tell you that?"  
"So you can keep your right eye."  
"Tut tut, Cupid. Not so lady-like after all? Did you ever say anything like that to the Guardians?" I froze. Now that I thought about it, I did. On multiple occasions, when Bunny first came after me, and when we were fighting later. There were probably other times, too, but I didn't want to think about them. "Oh, you did? Well, what do you think they think of you because of that, huh?" said Pitch, obviously sensing my fear. "Do you think they actually like you? That they want you there because of your personality with the way you act? I think they just want you because of your power."  
"What power? All I do is shoot people!"  
"My dear Cupid, you don't know?"  
"I barley know my past, let alone the extent of my power," I said, unsure about what he meant. What power? I can't even control hormones. My DOVES are probably more powerful than me!  
"Poor child," Pitch said, sounding sorry, "you thought they were your friends, but you couldn't see past their shallow acts! Do you even realize why you so called 'friends' hadn't allowed you to take the Guardian oath?"  
"We didn't have time," I said quickly, wanting to stick up for my friends.  
"Or were they purposefully procrastinating? You did have an entire week between my attacks."  
"So you're just lazy is what you're telling me." A look of rage passed over Pitch's ashen face. Nightmare sand swirled around us, binding my ankles and wrists and lifting me up into the air.  
"You will NOT speak to me like that! Insolent little brat!" he screamed. His face softened, "Obviously, I will not be able to get through to you with logic. Tomorrow, you will see why you should have listened today." He smiled evilly and walked out of the room, leaving me to my own devices.  
I was starting to see how dire this situation actually was. My bow was missing, my necklace was stolen, I only had one shoe, and I was sitting in some kind of cell, underground. There is absolutely no escape from this death trap.

**_Bunny's POV _**  
We decided to look in Pitch's old hideout for any clues as to where he might be. After a horrible ride in the sleigh (I will not go into the gruesome details [god I hate that sleigh]) we reached Burgess. Jack stopped by his lake to re-freeze it, and then he led us to the old bed frame that marked the entrance.  
"Ladies first," I said, motioning to Jack.  
"Drop it, Joey," smirked Jack. I was about to rebuttle, but he jumped down the hole before I could say anything. I jumped in after him, then North, Sandy, and Tooth.  
We all landed in a big heap on the cold floor, we'll, except Sandy and Tooth who could both fly. "That did not turn out right," mumbled North. "Ouch," said Jack and I at the same time. "Verse do ve look first?" asked North. "Should we split up? Or would we be better off I we stated together?" asked Jack. "Small groups, mate," I said, "Sandy, you go with frostbite, North and Tooth with me."

**_Jack's POV_**  
We split up the way Bunny recommended. Sandy and I flew up and searched the cages Pitch had used to keep Tooth's fairies captive, while Bunny's group went down one of the many, many hallways. There were probably 100 cages, and there was a 99.9 percent change they were all empty.  
After searching for what felt like hours, I was almost ready to give up. Suddenly, I saw Sandy waving frantically from the other side of the enormous room. Apparently, he's found something. Flying top-speed over to him, I saw the little man holding and small, black envelope. He looked worried.  
"Guys!" I yelled, "Sandy found something!"  
"Just a minute," shouted a Russian voice, "where are you?"  
"Near the old cages!"  
A couple of moments later, three Guardians came running through a random hallway. Sandy handed me the envelope, and we floated down to where they were waiting. When we got there, Tooth asked, "What'd ya find?" I showed her the little black envelope, and everyone just stared at it.  
"Should we open it?" asked Bunny. Sandy started making tons of different symbols above his head. Something along the lines of 'it could be a trap, but it is definitely a clue.' "You are right, Sandy," said North- a bit loudly- "ve need to find Rebecca, and that letter vill help."

I opened the flap on the front of the envelope and pulled out a gray piece of parchment. I read the horrid words on the paper, and we all gasped.

**_..._**

**_Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNNNN! Cliff-Hangers!_**

**_Sorry for the short chapter and the longer-than-usual time between chapters. _**

**_Jack: can I say something?_**

**_Me: no_**

**_Jack: aww, why not?_**

**_Me: Because your bugging me_**

**_Jack: you're*_**

**_Me: Dude! We're not texting, as long as the readers read it correctly, it doesn't matter!_**

**_Jack: yes it does, now can I say what I wanted to say?_**

**_Me: still no._**

**_Jack: please?_**

**_Me: nope._**

**_Jack: you asked for it; please please please please please please please please please please please please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl easepleaseplease pleaseplease-_**

**_Me: Will you stop that?_**

**_Jack: only if you let me say it!_**

**_Me: I give up. Say it._**

**_Jack: FINALLY! I've been waiting forever to say this awesomely-amazing thing that I wanted to say to your readers for so long. Should I say it? Or should I keep it sacred? Does it matter? To be or not to be that is the question... aw to heck with it, I'll say it: hi._**

**_Me: really? That's all you were going to say? Hi?_**

**_Jack: yup._**

**_Me: Pitch, kill him for me._**

**_Pitch: pleasure_**

**_Jack: aw sh*t. BYE GUYS!_**

**_Becca OUT!_**


	16. Author's Note

_**Hey Guys! It's Becca! So I know you're probably mad at me for this not being a chapter, but I wanted to tell you true ROTG fans out there that today (November 21, 2013) is the 1-year anniversary of the movie release date**_!_**I am SUPER excited because I am going to watch the movie, like... 4 times after I get home from school today!**_

_**Anyway... I promise that I will post another chapter later today, But I wanted you guys to know that little bit of information. Oh, and I just want you to know, that I did end up buying virtual copies of all the Guardian books, so I might start making references. But those won't start for at least a couple of chapters if I do. **_

_**Oh, and I am officially calling today, ROTG Day because I absolutely love the movie. **_

_**HAPPY ROTG DAY!**_

_**Becca OUT!**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Figure In My Nightmares

_**Hey Guys! It's Becca! So, when I said I would post later today, I never said how late. So I am technically keeping my promise. Just, later than most people thought. Here is chapter 16 of Frosted Bows!**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own anything but the plot, my OC (Rebecca), and the poem used. Everything Else belongs to Dreamworks.**_

_**without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

**_Chapter 17: Figure from My Nightmares  
Rebecca's POV_**

I couldn't see, I couldn't hear anything. Everything was shrouded in a blanket of darkness. I tried to move, but found myself bound. The chains were cold, and I could feel the spikes on the inside of them perturbing into my skin. I tried to call for help, but my voice was gone. Not hoarse, frog-in-throat gone. No, gone. As if someone had pressed a mute button on my throat. "Help!" I tried to call again, but to no avail. Then I woke up.

"I see you're awake, my darling. How was your nap?" said a sikly voice behind me. "Oh yes, you can't answer." I realized my voice was somehow still missing.

"I will ask you civilly one last time. Will you join me? Or do I have to resort to more extreme measures," said Pitch. I knew I couldn't respond, so I simply shook my head no, then spat at the ground near his feet.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," he said, shaking his head. Again, it almost looked like he meant it. Seriously, what was up with this guy?

"Sweet Nightmares," he said as a wave of nightmare sand passed over me. The last thing I saw was his horrid face before my world went black once again.

**_Pitch's POV_**  
After I sent Cupid to sleep, I unchained her ankles and wrists. She looked so peaceful, even though I knew for a fact that she was scared out if her mind. If only I knew her actual name. Cupid is so formal, and using her real name would make the whole idea of joining me more approachable. I picked her up bridal style and carried her through the catecombs and into one of the larger, colder rooms. I truly hated the idea of hurting her, but I needed her for my plan to work. And other than taking away what little choice she had here- which I was not about to do without good reason- this was the only way.

I re-chained Cupid to one of the stone walls and set a nightmare as guard. Just because I didn't want to do this didn't mean I was going to hold back. She could sit there, in the darkness after she awoke, wondering just what it was I had planned for her.

If the torture failed to work, I would have to resort to black magic. The spell I had been working on would corrupt her thoughts, making her a dark version of her former self. This way she would still have freedom of thoughts, but they would all be dark idealistics instead of whatever they normally are. The only problem; I did not want to do that to the poor girl.

**_Tooth's POV_**  
Jack started to read the letter aloud.

"I see you Guardians have failed to listen to me when I said not to come looking for your precious Cupid. Very well, if you are so keen on finding her, I shall give you a hint. Well, more of a riddle.

_Where there is no light, the darkness shows  
Under Paris catecombs  
The Music's here  
And she's getting weak  
Find her fast, her future's bleak.  
The banshees, the ghosts, and phantoms of all  
The victims of the chandelier's fall  
The fire is gone, and the fears have gone wild  
For I am in the home of the Devil's Child"_

Jack finished reading the letter, but no one reacted. We just stood there, contemplating what we had just heard. "Does anyone have any idea what Pitch was talking about?" I asked. "I think I might, but Ve need to go back to pole to check," said North, deep in thought.

**_Rebecca's POV_**  
I woke up in a new room. This one was still dark, but it was definitely bigger. I remembered the look on Pitch's face before I blacked out. It almost looked like...

Regret.

But that's not possible. He is the incarnation of darkness and fear. There is no way he could possibly regret hurting someone. 'Maybe he was just sad that I refused to come over to his side,' I thought to myself, 'yeah, that's it. That's the only possible reason.'

About five minutes passed. Last time I woke up, he was there within ten seconds, he's never taken this long. 'What is he planning?' I asked myself. 'This could just be part of his plot,' I thought, 'make me paranoid thinking about what he's gonna do.' I laughed at myself, and found my voice had returned.  
"Pitch!" I screamed. I wasn't scared, but I was pretty sure no one else was anywhere near. "Pitch! I know you can hear me!" I yelled. "Is this part if your plan? To make me sit here and wait? Bored out of my mind?" 'Of course it is. He's been planning this from the beginning,' I thought, 'he's probably right outside the door.'

I got up only to find that I was chained to the wall by my ankles and wrists. Huh, I would think that by now my dress would be tattered and torn, but it still looks brand new. The room was probably locked from the outside, so why would Pitch bother chaining me down? 'Of course he would chain you down, stupid,' I thought to myself, 'what better way to scare a girl than to make her fell helpless? Or maybe it was the other way around, make her feel pressured with too much power. Ugh! I'm so confused! What if that is part of his plan? What if he is trying to make me confused? You know what? I'm gonna stop talking to myself. This is to much of a mental strain.'

"I see you have awoken, my dear," said a voice from one of the many shadows. "I see you're still hiding like a coward," I replied, "or do you just want to spare me the agony of looking at your face?"

He stepped out of one of the shadows to my right, "you will NOT speak to me like that! I thought we settled that earlier! No matter. You will see soon enough."

With that, the black chains around my wrists tightened and started to lift up into the air. They stopped after my hands were high above my head and the cold, stone wall was against my back. My feet weren't even touching the ground.

A black whip appeared in Pitch's right hand, but he didn't start hitting me like I expected him to. "It would be a shame to destroy such a pretty dress," he thought out loud, "even if it was made by the kangaroo." He lifted his left hand and black sand swirled around me, changing my beautiful gown into a black, open back, knee-length dress. "That's better," he said, smirking, "at least this one won't get all torn up."

The chains around my wrists moved again, and I found myself facing towards the wall. Looking away from Pitch. "I really didn't want to do this, But if it is the only way to make you see..."

I heard a whip crack. At first I thought he missed, but then I felt it. Searing pain along the left side of my back. It was like the whip had been made of fire, and knives, and glass all in one painfully successful weapon. I tried not to scream. He wasn't going to get that pleasure. I heard another crack, and felt the pain right below my neck, from one side of my back to the other. Warm liquid was pouring down from the first cut, and the agony of the second was just beginning.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I could cry all I wanted, but I. Would. Not. Scream. I heard another crack of the whip, and felt it against the back of my right calf.

"I didn't...think...you would...go so low...as to...hit a girl...beneath the belt," I stammered, trying to keep from screaming out every word. Another crack, louder than the others. Pain shot across the back of my waist.

"Now what kind of silly thought is that? You think I would play the gentelman card when I am whipping you? How naive," I heard him say between slashes. My back was probably covered in cuts from all of the whips, and I could feel the blood dripping down from each individual slice. If he didn't force me to sleep with nightmare sand again, I would probably pass out from the blood-loss. I could hear the whip over and over, but I stopped feeling the pain; my back was too numb.

He stopped, angry with himself. I never screamed. I only cried. I had won this round.

"How is that possible?" I heard him ask himself, "It isn't possible." I heard footsteps come up behind me and trace the cuts on my back. It stung. It felt like he was rubbing hand sanitizer on them. But it was only his finger. The pain made me wince. The numb feeling went away, and I could feel each individual cut along my arms, legs, and back. "This was supposed to work, but somehow... Somehow you fought it." I heard him mutter to himself.

I started to feel light-headed from the lack of blood, and looking up, I saw the sand-chains around my wrists and ankles burst into nothing. I fell into Pitch's arms and gazed up at his ashen face.

The look of Regret came back.

I noticed that there was more of his nightmare sand encircling us. I wanted to fall asleep so badly, but something about this sand was keeping that from happening. Almost like it was putting me into a trance. Sadly, whatever the sand was doing to my head, it wasn't helping the burning pain resonating from my back. Pitch lifted me up bridal style and carried me out of the room and into a dark corridor. This place looked strangely familiar. I could see traces of its former glory behind all the ashes. I knew this place from somewhere, but I was in to much pain to remember where.

More nightmare sand swirled around me, changing my short lace dress into a black version of the one I had been wearing earlier. I don't know where Pitch was taking me, but I was too tired to fight back. From somewhere deep within the caves, a violin started to play an enchanting tune. Then a cello joined in. Soon, an entire symphony was playing quietly.

**_Pitch's POV_**  
I kept whipping the girl, hoping to get anything out of her, a scream, more crying, I didn't care. She just hung there, motionless. The only thing that told me she was still awake was the slight sniffling I could hear from her recent sobbing. The sand whips should have made her envision her worst fears, but for some reason, they didn't work. "How is that possible?" I murmered to myself, "it isn't possible." I walked over and examined her cuts, but there was no trace of the sand that was supposed to have entered them anywhere. I traced my finger along the longest slice- the one along the back of her shoulderblades- and Cupid winced. Absolutely NO leftover sand. "This was supposed to work," I muttered, "but somehow... Somehow you fought it."

I could see she was about to pass out from the blood loss. If I was going to use my black magic, now is the time. I waved my hand, and the chains holding her up disappeared and she fell into my arms. I was so confused, but at the same time, seeing the look of pain on her face made me feel so horrible. That look on anyone else would make me feel amazing; she made me feel like I had just kicked a lost puppy.

Hoping to put her in the required trace-like state, I swirled a special kind of nightmare sand around us. It did nothing to me, but it placed her in a more relaxed state of mind. I lifted her up and started to carry her out of the room and into the corridor outside.

On my mental cue, the symphony started to play silently from one of the other corridors. The sound would follow us. It seemed to pull her deeper into the trance. Good.

"In sleep he sang to me," Rebecca started to quietly sing. This was actually kind of working!

"In dreams he came," she sang again.

"_That voice which calls to me_

_and speaks my name._

_and should I sleep again? _

_For now I find  
The Figure from my Nightmares is there  
inside my mind" _She sang. I joined in.  
_"Sing once again with me  
Our Dark duet  
my power over you  
grows stronger yet,  
and though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
the Figure from your Nightmares is there_

i_nside your mind_," I could feel her getting weaker, both mentally and physically. She started to sing again,  
_"Those who have seen your face  
draw back in fear.  
I am your only way"_ She was doing considerably well. I did my part again,  
_"To rise from here."_  
(Just keep the song going using these lyrics)  
_"Your/My Nightmares  
and my/your voice  
in one combined  
The Figure from Your/my Nightmares is there  
inside my/your mind  
(Background) Beware, the Figure in your Nightmares. He's there, the Figure from your Nightmares!"_  
We were almost to her room. I had another part to this I needed to do, but the first part wasn't completed yet. She needed to finish singing first. Then I would finish everything.  
"_Aaaaaahhhhhh aaaahhh-aahhh-aaaaah-aaaah-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh,"_ she sang.  
_"Sing my Angel of Darkness."  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh aaaahhh-aahhh-aaaaah-aaaah-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh,"_ she sang again, a little louder.  
"_Sing, my Cupid,"_ I said.  
"_Aaaaaahhhhhh aaaahhh-aahhh-aaaaah-aaaah-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh," _she sang, yet again.  
"_Sing for me!"  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh aaaahhh-aahhh-aaaaah-aaaah-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh."  
"Sing, my Angel!"_ I nearly shouted.  
_"Aaaaaahhhhhh aaaahhh-aahhh-aaaaah-aaaah-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh."  
"Sing for me!"  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!"  
The first part finished, we were at the hallway that led to her room, and I could tell she was getting tired. I was not done, though. I still needed to get her to sleep. I opened the door into the dimly-lit corridor, and started to sing.  
"_Darkness sharpens,  
heightens each sensation.  
Nightmares stir,  
and wake imagination.  
Silently the sences  
abaondon their defences.  
Slowly, Gently,  
Night Unfurls it's splendor!  
Grasp it, sence it,  
Tremulous and Tender.  
Turn your face away  
from the Guardians and their ways!  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, and Christmas light!  
And Listen to the Music of the Night!"_ I could see her starting to slip into unconsiousness.  
"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
purge your thoughts of the love you gave before!  
close your eyes, let your spirit start to  
Soar!  
And you'll love  
as you've never loved before.  
Sofly, deftly Nightmares shall caress you  
Hear them, fear them, secretly posess you!  
open up you dreams_  
let your lungs erupt in screams!  
In this darkness that you know  
you cannot fight." She was nodding off, this was working!  
"_The darkness of the Music of the Night!  
Let your mind start a journey through a strange, dark world  
Leave all thoughts of the love you gave before!  
Let your dreams take you where you mustn't be!  
Only then, will you belong to me.  
Floating, Falling  
Sweet intoxication.  
Touch me, trust me.  
Savour each sensation.  
Let the dream begin! Let your Darker side give in  
to the power of the nightmares every night  
the power of the nighmares in the night!" _She fainted, right in my arms. I got to the door of her room, and layed her on the bed.  
"_You alone can help my plan take flight.  
Help me pull the Guardians into  
Night!"_

She was in a deep sleep now. I could see her hair slowly changing color to a deep raven. Somehow, she was retaining her Pink highlights. Her now black dress was starting to sparkle with the light amound of nightmare sand instilled into it. The magic had worked beautifully so far, but I was not done. She still needed to drink the follow-up potion to instill the corrupt thoughts into her mind. That could wait till tomorrow, though. She looked so beautiful, laying there motionless. I needed to get her necklace. It would keep her under my control if the spell didn't.

I called one of my nightmares that had been guarding her. It came in with the locket in it's mouth. the darn thing wouldn't do anything when I tried to mess with it, so I decided to make a copy of it. I fashioned an identical black locket out of nightmare sand. It would still allow her to change form, but it would also allow me to tap into her mind, and keep control of her.

I had decdided to go along with my origonal plan, and corrupt her thoughts, but the spell had not been perfected, so just in case it were to wear off, I had decided on a backup plan. The necklace that I was going to give her allowed me to tap into her mind and control her. I could decide what she said and what she did. Just not what she thought. This way I would have complete, but not total, control of her. Speaking of Control, I wonder if those god-forsaken Guardians found my riddle. I hope it wasn't too obvious.

I placed the locket around her neck, and tapped into her mind. I wanted to know her real name. I searched around for a small time until I found her first memories. I saw her waking up near the same lake as Jack Frost. Then she found her bow. Soon after, her first memory of the Man in the Moon came around. He was talking to her.

"Your name was Rebecca Melody," he had said. 'Rebecca,' I thought, 'how pretty, and the last name definately fits.'

Separating myself from her mind, I looked her over again. I finally had time to look at her without her scowling at me. She was probably about 5'6". The black dress she was now wearing fit her perfectly, hugging her curves beautifully. Her now raven-and-pink hair was cascading down her shoulders and back to about mid-back or so. I felt horrible about what I had done to her earlier, those scars would most likely be there for years. The pain would stop soon enough, though.  
'Why are you staring at her?' I scolded myself, 'she shouldn't mean anything to you!' but that wasn't true. I finally figured out why I felt this way around her.

I loved her.

**_..._**

**_Dun Dun DDDDUUUUNNNN! Another (semi-) cliff-hanger!I did say it would be slight Pitch/OC, but I am not going to go all out on this one. This one is going to end up being Jack/OC. _**

**_Internet Cookies to those of you who can figure out where Pitch is hiding before I reveal it in a coming chapter! The biggest hint was obvious for those of you who have seen the movie or the play, but I also hinted where he was in the Riddle. (I don't want to give anything away here, so yeah...) I definitely want to see responses to that! The riddle belongs to ME! I thought of it on my own, and If I see anyone using it, I will unleash my wrath upon you!_**

**_Sorry, but I couldn't think of an ending conversation..._**

**_Becca OUT!_**


	18. Chapter 18: New and Improved

_**Hey Guys! It's Becca! I am SSSSSSOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. Sadly, I caught up to myself. the last chapter had been my most recent. now this one is. Don't worry, a BUNCH happens in this chapter. I was able to update today, because we had an ice day! THANK YOU JACK FROST! I guess he wanted me to update or something...**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Another reason I haven't been updating is because I am going through this weird superhero phase and am obsessed with Batman. So I started reading a few FanFics about that. I got a bit carried away. No, I am not planning on writing one.**_

_**Padfoot And Prongs Unite: I am glad you like it. Just so you know, the name of the opera house is the Opera Populaire. That is what I am going to call it in this fanfic, and it is the name they use in the 2004 movie with Gerard Butler.**_

_**Vriska8v8: Thank you for the review. I was really exited when I saw it was from you. I have been reading your fic, Walking, and I am absolutely in LOVE with it. My brother has autism, so I get it from the disability side. I love that someone thought of that! Anyway. I have the movie soundtrack as well, and the movie itself. POTO is actually what started my Gerard Butler craze. I also saw the broadway version. I have to say, I kinda like Butler better.**_

_**Disclaimers!: I do not own anything except for the plot and my OC (Rebecca). Everything else belongs to Dreamworks.**_

_**and without further adieu...**_

_**...**_

**_Chapter 18: New and Improved  
Jack's POV_**

I was worried for Rebecca. What was Pitch planning on doing with her? Bunny had refused to ride in the sleigh on the way back, so he and Tooth took the tunnels. North, Sandy and I had taken the sleigh. He missed out on all the fun.  
When the three of us got back to the pole, North ran into his private office to try to find a book that could help us. The rest of us gathered around the poem and tried to anylayze it the old fashioned way.

_Where there is no light, the darkness shows  
Under Paris catecombs.  
The Music's here  
And she's getting weak  
Find her fast, her future's bleak.  
The banshees, the ghosts, and Phantoms of all  
The victoms of the Chandelier's fall.  
The Fire is gone, and the fears have gone wild  
For I am in the home of the Devil's Child._

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" yelled Bunny, "It makes no sense!"

"Bunny, slow down," said Tooth, "let's look it over, carefully. Are there any lines that we know exactly what they mean?" When I look it over, lines two and four are pretty obvious. "Two and four," I said. "Sounds about right," said the kangaroo.

Suddenly, North came in with a book about as big as one of the earlier Harry Potter books. "I knew it vas in there somevere!" he practically yelled, "I know vhat you're about to ask. Zis book is a list of all zhe places zhat have been in ozer books, movies, or stage performances that actually exist."

"How is that gonna help us, Mate?" Bunny asked. "I thought you vould say zat," North replied, "you see, zhe poem mentions Paris catecombs and a Chandelier falling, yes? Vell, those both comply with the Phantom of zhe Opera! If zhe Opera Populaire actually exists, it vould have been abaondoned years ago, and vould be zhe perfect hiding place for Pitch and our Musical friend."

"You mean to tell me Pitch is hiding Rebecca in an abondoned opera house?" I asked, unbelieving.

"No, I mean to tell you he is hiding her UNDER abondoned opera house, in zhe Catecombs like zhe poem states," said North, opening the book and flipping through it. "Ah HA! Here it is! Opera Populaire; Paris, France. Near zhe cemetary holding zhe Daae's. Told you!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled, taking off into the wind.

**_Rebecca's POV_**

I woke up in a strange room. That has been happening a lot lately...

I was laying on a dark gray bed in the shape of a swan, with red sheets, blankets, and pillows. I looked over and saw a small music box with a monkey playing the cymbols on it. There was a black, translucent curtain hanging in front of the entryway to the room, and black musical instruments were strewn about the rest of the space. Then I saw what I was wearing.

The dress I was had on looked strangely like the one Bunny had given me, but it was black and had lace off-the-shoulder sleeves that ended in triangles past my wrists. My hair had turned black, but retained it's pink highlights. I saw a mirror on the other side of the room and went up to study myself. My skin was mostly the same- it had not turned gray- but it was definately paler than usual. My lips had been stained with a dark red/purple color. I saw that I was wearing my locket that Pitch had stolen from me. I reached up and touched it. I gasped at what I saw.

Black dust swirled around me and my wings appeared. No outfit-change or nothing, but they were different. Instead of my beautiful white angel wings, I had wings that looked like they belonged on a raven. Black feathers covered their surface, and I could see the occasional sparkle of nightmare sand intilled in them. 'Strange,' I thought, 'what happened to me?'

I didn't feel any different from yesterday, and I'm pretty sure that whatever Pitch was planning on doing hadn't worked. I had absolutely no desire to hurt the Guardians, and from what I could tell, the only thing dark about me was my new outfit and wings.

I opened the curtain and walked into a hallway. It was very dimly lit. I kept walking until I heard the winny of a horse. That made me stop and think, 'what was Pitch going to do to you? because all it did was change your appearance. Maybe he was trying to take control of your thoughts, but something kept that from happening. I should just play along with it the next time I see him.'  
I walked into a large room, about the size of the Globe Room back at the Pole. There was an organ, a lake, and a steel gate blocking the exit. Now I remebered where I was. These are the catecombs under Paris. Right above the roof should be the basement of the Opera Populaire. That was where the whole Phantom of the Opera fiasco happened. Poor Eric had a mis-shapen face, and everyone but Christine Daae thought of him as a monster. One of my biggest screw-ups ever! I accidentally hit Eric with an arrow that made him fall in love with Christine, who was already supposed to be in love with Raul. That is one of the reasons people don't like me. One mess up and they hate you, no matter how many times you make up for it.

I noticed that Pitch was sitting with his back to me at the organ. He was reading something. There was a black glass near him, a Burner, and many different herbs that I didn't know actually existed. Things like wolvesbane, Nightenglass, and fairygrass. What was he doing? I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing, so I just stood there, waiting for him to agknowledge the fact that I was standing there. It didn't take long. One of his nightmares came in and walked up to him, then he turned in my direction.

"Ahh Rebecca, How was your nap?" he asked me. "How do you know my name? I never told you what it was." I said, I was pretty sure I had never told him my actual name, and I only remeber him calling me Cupid before. Suddenly, black sand came up and chained me to the ground I had bee standing on. It dragged me to my knees, and kept me from gonig anywhere. "So it seems. I know your name, Rebecca, because that fake little locket you're wearing allows me to see into your mind and see your memories," said Pitch calmly. Crap, so that's why the necklace was on me, of course it wasn't mine! I am so stupid.

"I take it your little show last night didn't work, as I am no zombie of yours," I said, just as calmly as Pitch had sounded. "About that, I wasn't quite finished," he said, as he walked over to the organ and grabbed the black glass that I had seen him using earlier. "If you would be so kind as to drink this," he said as he brought it over to me. "oh no," I said, "not in a million years would I drink that."

"Did I ever say you had a choice?" Pitch said as he grabbed my chin and turned my head upwards. He pressed his fingers into my jaw, causing my mouth to open, and poured in the sticky black liquid. Something sealed my mouth shut, so I couldn't spit it out. It tasted horrible, like a bitter metal.

"I would suggest you swallow, my dear," sadi Pitch, "If you keep it in your mouth too long, it turns to acid. Trust me, that would hurt." I didn't believe him, but suddenly, my mouth felt as if it were on fire. I tried to scream, but my mouth wouldn't open. I had to swallow. So I did.

Images started to flood my mind. I was sent back to the time Jack saved me from Pitch at his lake, the first time we met.

_"I had it under control," I had said. "Didn't look like it," he had retorted. I remebered what it had felt like to be pitied. He had thought I was weak, and It made me so angry._

The scene changed, and I was sent back to the fight with Bunny.

I had just told him about the weddings I have caused._ "At least people believe in me, or did you forget about the DIVORCES that follow half of said weddings?" he had scoffed at me. the feeling of anger turned to hatred. _

_I hated The Guardians._

**_Pitch's POV_**

Rebecca swallowed the potion, after attempting to scream out in pain that is. I noticed her light pink eyes darken to a deep maroon, matching her lips. She started to breath heavily, her worst memories of the Guardians brought to the front of her mind. While Rebecca was stuck reliving those, the potion was messing with her emotions, making her think things she would never have thought in real life. I unchained her sand cuffs, and she stopped screaming. It should have been impossible for her to hate- her being Cupid and all- but that was exactly what I saw on her face when she stood up.

"How do you feel?" I asked, preparing for some kind of attack had the potion not worked. "Like a million bucks," she said sarcastically. "If I asked you to sing a song describing the Guardians, what sing would it be?" I asked, I needed a semi-direct way to approach the subject. "What kind of question is that?" she said. "Just answer it."

She thought about it for a minute, then said, "Taylor Swift's Mean." Good, now I needed to know about each one specifically.

"Okay, what about the Sandman?" I asked. "Again? Why are you so obsessed with this?" she asked. "I just wanna know." "Fine, um... Ke$ha's Die Young."

"And the fairy?" "Imagine Dragons Demons."

"The fat one?" "Rihanna's Russian Roulette."

"Kangaroo?" "Taylor Swift's You're Not Sorry. Duh."

Here was the one I was worried about. I know she and Jack had something between them. "What about Frost?" I asked slowly. She giggled, "oh come on, even you should know THAT one! Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn." I let out a sigh of relief. The potion had worked.

"Can we stop playing twenty questions? I wanna go somewhere, anywhere!" I smirked at her attitude. This would work perfectly. "The Guardians should be on their way here. Would you like to say hello to your friends?" I said. "When you say hi," she started, "can it involve hitting each and every one of them in the forehead with a sharpened arrow?" "Of course, but to do that, you would need a bow," I said, handing her the bow that I had taken from her in the chaos on Christmas. She smiled, and we flew up to greet our 'old friends.'

**_Jack's POV_**

We left the Pole to go to Paris, where we were hoping to find Rebecca and Pitch. I missed her. If that scumbag even TOUCHED her I would KILL him.  
North insisted that we take the sleigh, so- after Bunny's arguing- we took off. I wanted to pull the same stunt Ialways did and 'fall' off the sleigh, but I could see it in Bunny's face that now was not the time. I remebered that I wasn't the only one scared for Rebecca.

We were flying in silence, when suddenly we heard a laugh. That stupid, smooth laugh.

"You might want to land, Guardians. I have a little surprise for you," Pitch said. we still couldn't see him. North was obviously debating wether or not to land, so I tapped him on the shoulder and nodded. We landed on the nearest open area. That way- if it came down to it- we could see Pitch while we were fighting him.  
Black clouds swirled overhead, and the entire area darkened. So much for landing somewhere without shadows. Pitch rose up from the shadow-covered ground and laughed.

"Pitch!" I yelled, "What have you done with Cupid?" I made sure not to use her real name. "Oh, don't bother trying to hide her name from me, I already know your dear Rebecca quite well."

"You bloody bugger what did you do to her?!" yelled Bunny as he raced towards Pitch with a boomerang in hand. Sadly, Pitch easily dodged the throw.

"Woah woah woah," he started, "what makes you think I've done anything to her?" Pitch had the classic 'I-know-something-you-don't' grin on his face.

"What's to say you haven't?" I spit out against my better judgement. "I guess you do have a point, Jack," said Pitch, glaring at me, "it would be stange of me not to toy with her mind a bit." Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North and I extanged worried glances at each other. "Vhat have you done to Rebecca?" North said slowly. "Would you like to see? I've only given the girl a make-over. I thought girls loved that," Pitch said sarcastically. All five of us gasped as a black bird, no, girl flew down and landed next to Pitch.

The sky was still dark, so her face was still covered in shadow. It wasn't helping that she was wearing a black full-length cloak with a hood over her head. She slowly brought her hands out of the cloak and pulled down her hood.

It was Rebecca. Only, it was some twisted version of her. Black hair cascaded down her back, maroon eyes and lips were the only color on her pale face. What was originally a pretty little design on her cheek had turned into a black, bloody heart with a sharp arrow through it. She pulled the cloak so that it fell like a cape on her back. She wore a dark version of Bunny's dress. I looked over at him, and he looked like he wanted to murder Pitch.

"Rebecca?" I asked, "what did that monster do to you?" She smirked at my question. "He made me see the light, Jack," she replied in a darker, silkier voice, "you never trusted me. You thought I was weak, or mean, or pitiful. You all thought I was a mistake. Well, you were all wrong."

I couldn't believe it. Pitch had completely corrupted Rebecca. My Rebecca. The Rebecca that we all knew as a sweet, innocent girl who could shoot a bow with perfect accuracy. The Rebecca that had stood up to Bunny even when she was falling apart inside. The Rebecca that I was begining to love, even without her arrows. Scratch that. I DID love her.

"That's not what any of us think," I said, confused. "Oh really, Jack?" she said, "When you tried to 'save' me at your lake, you didn't think I was a pitiful little spirit-girl? Not even for a moment? Don't lie to me, I saw it in your eyes. And Bunny," she said, turning to face the Kangaroo, "I seem to remeber you insulting me that day. You still think that I mess with all those people and thier love-lives? Well, maybe now I WILL!" Rebecca then turned to face Tooth, North, and Sandy, "and the REST of you. You think you are all 'high-and-mighty' with your holidays, and dreams, and memories. Let me tell you something. I never thought I was worth anything, and I didn't care. I was wondering around this god-forsaken earth for 301 miserable years until I was stuffed in a sack and told that I was a Guardian. But you all still think I am worth nothing! Well, its time to see what 'nothing' can do."

I couldn't breathe. She had just insulted each of us. And she meant it, too. No, she didn't mean it. Pitch did this to her, If I am going to be mad at anybody, be mad at him. I scowled inhis direction. He smirked back.

"What's wrong, Jack?" he challenged, "don't like the New-and-improved Cupid? I am rather fond of her. And her singing voice is absolutely beautiful. Oh, Don't worry. Her voice didn't change one bit," he added that last part quickly, as if he forgot he wanted to say it.

"Pitch, I'm bored," Rebecca whined, "can we go? Or at least do something USEFUL whilst we're here?" Pitch smiled. "Anything for you, dear," he said,

"would you like to take the first shot?"

"With pleasure."

**_..._**

**_Dun Dun Dun! More cliff-hangers!_**

**_I really am sorry for taking forever in the update. _**

**_Jack: You better be sorry. You know how long it took me to freeze up north TEXAS?!_**

**_Becca: considering the storm was overnight... Six hours?_**

**_Jack: think more along the lines of 12-15. I should have been in Iowa! They need snow right now!_**

**_Me: then why aren't you there?_**

**_Jack: I wanted to see what happened in the fic. For all I know, you could have killed me off._**

**_Me: uh...vain much?_**

**_Jack: hey. Not vain, just looking out for all the fangirls out there. Making sure their hearts aren't broken._**

**_Me: sure you are. *starts singing the chorus for 'Jar of Hearts.'*_**

**_Jack: Hey!_**

**_Becca OUT!_**

**_(\(\_**

**_(-.-)_**

**_o_(")(")_**


	19. Chapter 19: Plans

**_Hey Guys! Its Becca! I am SSSSOOOO sorry for the long wait... I had the horrible case of writers block. Anyway, So I went on up to Illinois for Christmas (winter) vacation. I got to see my two Aunts, my grandparents, and two very.. uh...nice cats. Back to the point, I got a Jack Frost ornament! They make those?! It was AWESOME!_**

**_Shoutouts: _**

**_Pushing on a Pull Door: Not exactly what I had planned... you should do that in one of your own though._**

**_Wags14: Not sure.. If my writers block continues It could be a while, if not, it could be within the next few months._**

**_Youngest Ones Rule: I know you! :):):):):):):) (insert evil smirk here...)_**

**_Ugh... I hate doing these..._**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing except for the plot and my OC (Rebecca). Everything else belongs to Dreamworks animation and William Joyce._**

**_And Without further adieu..._**

**_..._**

_**Chapter 19: Plans**_

_**Jack's POV**_

_ "With Pleasure."_

Rebecca walked over to us and drew her bow, and before I knew she had taken a shot, we heard a scream. I looked over at the other Guardians to see who was hurt. No one was on the ground, no one was hurt. North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were all staring at something, though. No, Not something. Someone.

Pitch was clutching his arm, his face was contorted with pain. Rebecca's arrow was lodged deep in his bicep. Not a killing shot, but it would definitely make him mad.

"How DARE you shoot me, you insolent little BRAT!" Pitch shouted at Rebecca, "I knew I should have kept you locked up longer!"

"Its not how long you had me locked up for, Pitch," Rebecca said calmly, "being Cupid, I cannot be controlled though emotion. That vile potion you made me drink did what it could to make me hate my friends. It showed me my most horrible moments with all of them, all the while trying to mess with my emotion so that I would despise them. But it failed. Sure you changed my hair color and dress, but you cant mess with my head."

Pitch looked furious, "then, what was that back at the opera house?" he questioned.

"Oh that, did I mention I am probably one of the best, if not the greatest, actor of all time?" Rebecca laughed out, "Just ask Jack." I nodded happilly. She had me fooled when she claimed she couldn't skate the other day.

Pitch smiled through his pain, "You're forgetting something, my dear." Suddenly, Rebecca was screaming out in pain and clutching her head with both hands, her bow had dropped to the ground. Then, everything stopped. She got back on her feet and picked up her bow. It was too mechanical. I could see the pained look in her eyes. Pitch had to be controlling her. She walked over to him and helped him up.

"I am sorry, master," she choked out, then she turned to us, "you should never have gone looking for me or Pitch. Now you will face the consequences." It sounded forced. Like when a little kid is lying about something to keep their friend out of trouble. Like she wanted to say something else entirely.

As I was thinking this, Nightmares surrounded us. I could hear Pitch laughing as Rebecca aimed her bow at us. This time I was pretty sure she wasn't going to hit Pitch, though.

_**Third Person POV**_

Nightmares surrounded the Guardians and blocked their view of Rebecca and Pitch. Lucky for Jack and the others, with Rebecca being controlled by Pitch, her aim was not as steady as it was when she was in control.

"I dunno what to think, or who to hit!" yelled Bunny as a boomerang flew through three nightmares and into his hand.

"Pitch is controlling Rebecca!" Jack yelled, "aim for him, but don't try to hurt her!" He then continued to fly towards Pitch. Sadly, the Nightmare King saw him coming and summoned a huge wall of sand to block Jack's path.

"Shoot him for me, will you darling?" Pitch said as Rebecca walked over and drew her bow. She took one last glance at Jack as she- or rather, Pitch as she- shot the arrow at Jack's heart.

It hit. Not the perfect bullseye Pitch had been hoping for, but a shoulder wound was enough to warn him not to go near them. Everything seemed to slow down. Jack dropped to the ground and yelled out in pain, clutching his left shoulder. Tooth and Bunny ran over to help him up, while North and Sandy were left to fend off the remaining Nightmares. While all of this was happening, Pitch grabbed Rebecca by the arm, and they disappeared in a cloud of black sand.

_**Bunny's POV**_

I was busy fighting a small stampede of nightmares when I heard Jack cry out in pain. Looking over, I saw Rebecca holding her bow having just released an arrow. Jack was hunched over on the ground not forty feet away from her, holding his now bleeding shoulder. I locked eyes with Tooth, and we both ran over and helped Jack to his feet.

"Tell me she did not just shoot you," I said, hoping against hope that it had been Pitch that had shot him. "Okay, she did not shoot me," Jack said sarcastically. Well, at least his sense of humor was still intact. North and Sandy finished off the horses, and we all trudged over to the sleigh. We didn't need to look, we knew that Pitch and our friend were long gone.

I helped Jack into the sleigh and grabbed a long piece of white cloth. I went to wrap it around the wound, then it hit me. "Mate, what happened to the arrow?"

"Uh, it either went through or disappeared. I don't know which," Jack replied, "why?" North perked up, "I know! If Pitch is controlling Rebecca, we might be able to reverse vhatever method he is using. But ve need one of her arrows, and someone vith good aim." I started to wrap the wound, the arrow had gone through, but it didn't do enough damage to cause and kind of organ damage.

"But we need to make sure he is using nightmare sand, otherwise shooting her will just kill her," I said, "Jack, Tooth, Sandy, you following?" All three of them shook their heads 'no.'

North started to explain, "Ve know dat Pitch is controlling Rebecca somehow, and most likely it is vith the help of nightmare sand. Her bows are able to make people fall in love, dat is because they are laced with the dust that flies off of her doves vings. If ve can make sure Pitch is using nightmare sand, and get our hands on one of her arrows, zen ve can lace zhe arrow with dreamsand. If ve shoot her vith the dreamsand arrow, zen it should counter the nightmare sand, zerefore releasing Rebecca from Pitch's corruption."

The light returned to everyone else's faces as they understood the plan. "Wait," said Tooth, "how do we know that Pitch IS using nightmare sand? I mean, he has been known to try to throw us off like that. If we shot her and there WAS no sand involved, we could kill her!" Jack smiled, "I know!" he nearly yelled, "we send in one of Rebecca's doves to spy on them. They're probably flooding the opera house with cards, it would be completely normal, and Pitch wouldn't suspect a thing!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, "lets get Jack to the infirmary and get one of those doves!" So with that, we flew towards the Pole.

_**...**_

_**And that is chapter 19! Happy New Year peoples!**_

_**Jack: Happy New Year!**_

_**North: Happy New Year! And Merry Late Christmas!**_

_**Bunny: Happy New Year, and happy early Easter!**_

_**North: Really? Early Easter?**_

_**Bunny: What? You said late Christmas!**_

_**North: Thats because it was a week ago! Easter is still a few months from now!**_

_**Bunny: and your point is...?**_

_**Tooth: Happy New Year! Dont forget to floss!**_

_**Rebecca: Happy New Year!**_

_**Random Baby Guy: Happy New Year! 2014!**_

_**Jack: Who are you?**_

_**Random Baby Guy: Who do you think?**_

_**North: Hi Baby New Year! I thought we would be seeing you soon!**_

_**Baby New Year: Hi Guys! Gotta go! time to turn and that stuff... **_

_**Jack: Okay... That was weird...**_

_**Rebecca: Anyway!**_

_**Me: Happy New Year! Lemme know your resolutions! I am attempting to update more!**_

_**Becca OUT!**_


End file.
